Watashi no Kawaii Ningyo
by Arthuria von Einzbern
Summary: EPILOGUE UPDATE! Summary : Kuroro menemukan seorang gadis di dalam gua. Gadis yang sangat datar dan dingin. Ia tidak berhati. Apa yang akan Kuroro lakukan? Warning : Typos, GaJe, Abal, Norak, Bahasa kagak jelas, OC, OOC (maybe), dan seperti biasa… fem!Kura…! Oh iya... Ada fem!Illumi-nya! :v
1. Kimochi ga Ittai (Hurts feeling)

Hi, minna! Lama tidak jumpa di fanfic KuroPika! :v

Saya buat cerita baru yang berjudul : Watashi no kawaii ningyo

Silahkan… Lewat bawah sini~…. :v

Warning : Typos, GaJe, Abal, Norak, Bahasa kagak jelas, OC, OOC (maybe), dan seperti biasa… fem!Kura…! :v

Summary : Kuroro menemukan seorang gadis di dalam gua. Gadis yang sangat datar dan dingin. Ia tidak berhati. Apa yang akan Kuroro lakukan?

**Watashi no Kawaii Ningyo**

**By : Arthuria von Einzbern**

Selamat membaca fic norak sayaaaa!

Perlahan… Dan perlahan….

Kuroro menelusuri gua yang gelap dan… basah. Kuroro sendirian. Tidak, ia bersama dengan lampunya. Entah apa yang ia cari di dalam sini. Tidak ada yang tau. Kuroro semakin masuk ke dalam. Ia tidak peduli seberapa dalamnya gua ini. Lalu, seorang wanita berambut pirang pucat dengan bajunya yang sedikit 'nyentrik' datang. Sebut aja Pakunoda. Dia juga tidak sendirian menjemput sang Danchou….

"Danchou, ayo kita kembali… Lagipula untuk apa kau ke sini…?" tanya salah satu dari anak buahnya, Machi.

"Aku tidak tau…. Seperti ada yang memanggilku untuk datang…." Jawab Kuroro datar.

Kuroro berbalik dan melangkah lagi. Betapa terkejutnya ia melihat seorang gadis di hadapannya. Yah, sebagai pria yang dingin, ia tetap menyembunyikan ekspresi terkejutnya.

"Danchou… Dia orang yang memanggilmu?" tanya Nobunaga sambil mengernyit menatap gadis yang duduk di atas batu besar itu.

"Tidak tau…." Jawab Kuroro yang lagi-lagi bernada datar.

Kuroro menghampiri gadis itu. Sepasang sapphire gadis itu tidak menampakkan sedikit pun rasa heran atau terkejut. Tetap datar… seperti sebuah boneka. Kuroro menopang dagu gadis itu, mengangkat kepala si gadis. Gadis itu tetap tidak merespon.

'Gadis macam apa sebenarnya dia?' tanya Kuroro dalam hati.

"Ada apa?" tanya gadis itu dingin dan datar. Suaranya yang lembut dan kecil agak sedikit mengejutkan anggota GR beserta kepalanya.

"Kurasa dia harus dibawa…." Kuroro berkata sambil menggendong gadis itu ala bridal style. "Ayo, kita kembali…."

[Skip Time]

Sesampainya di markas….

"Sepertinya aku pernah melihat gadis ini di bukuku, Danchou…." Ucap Shizuku sambil mengeluarkan bukunya (tidak sepertinya biasanya, ya… Shizuku ingat). "Kuruta no Ningyo… Seorang putri berasal dari suku Kuruta. Tidak berhati dan sama sekali tidak memiliki perasaan… Umurnya… APA?! 120 tahun?!" Shizuku terkejut membaca buku sejarahnya itu, dan membuat semua anggota terkejut bukan main. "Aku sudah punya buku ini sejak umur 12 tahun… Berarti…. Umurnya sekarang 127 tahun dong, Danchou…." Lanjut Shizuku.

"Masa' gadis kecil itu umurnya 127 tahun…." Kata Phinks meremehkan.

"Hei…!" Kuroro menatap tajam Phinks.

Walaupun dibilang seperti itu oleh Phinks, gadis itu tidak bergeming. Tetap duduk, diam, dan tatapannya tetap datar seperti boneka. Kuroro menghampiri gadis itu dan berketekuk lutut di hadapan gadis itu. Dan, yaaah… Tidak ada sedikit pun ekspresi dari si gadis.

"Siapa namamu?" tanya Kuroro.

"Kurapika" Jawab Kurapika datar.

"Sepertinya gadis ini membutuhkan pakaian, Danchou…." Kata Franklin.

Ya, sepertinya Kurapika membutuhnya. Bajunya sudah banyak bekas sobek dan banyak bekas luka. Kuroro mengerutkan dahinya.

"Shizuku, Machi… Urus dia…." Perintah Kuroro.

[Skip Time]

"Kurapika, kenapa kau sampai luka-luka begini?" tanya Machi penasaran.

"Tidak tau. Aku tidak ingat…." Jawab Kurapika datar dan bernada lembut.

"Kenapa kau tinggal di gua?" tanya Shizuku kemudian.

"Jangan tanya itu…." Sela Machi.

"Hatimu? Bagaimana dengan benda itu?" tanya Shizuku lagi.

"Hati?" Kurapika menaikkan kedua alisnya. Tapi matanya tetap terlihat sayu dan tak berdasar.

"Sepertinya ia tidak tau apa-apa, ya…" kata Shizuku pada Machi.

"Mungkin dia benar-benar boneka. Bagaimana kalau kita cari di situs? Kita suruh Shalnark mencari informasi tentang Kuruta no Ningyo ini…."

* * *

"Hmm… Kuruta no Ningyo…." Gumam Shalnark sambil mengetik kata yang ia cari, yaitu 'Kuruta no Ningyo'. "Ah! Ini dia…!" Shalnark menekan apa yang ia cari.

Shalnark menekan bacaan "Story of Kuruta's Doll". Mari kita lihat isinya.

'Kuruta no Ningyo

Story

Seorang Putri Raja Kuruta yang terlahir tanpa hati dan perasaan. Tidak ada sedikit pun perasaan yang ia miliki, bahkan ia ketahui. Namanya Kurapika Kuruta. Ia memiliki mata biru yang tak berdasar dan rambut pirang yang panjang. Terlihat menawan dan cantik… Tapi, sayangnya ia tidak memiliki perasaan.

Sukunya dibantai karena sebuah keunikan dari suku Kuruta ini. Mata merah. Ketika merasakan sesuatu yang negatif, mata merah akan muncul. Tapi… Hanya Kuruta yang memiliki mata seperti itu. Semua penduduk tewas mengenaskan. Hanya Putri itulah yang selamat dari pembantaian itu. Dia terluka parah. Tetapi ia tidak merasakannya sama sekali. Ia tetap melangkah pergi dari suku Kuruta yang sudah ludes itu.

Ia pergi masuk ke dalam hutan sampai ia menemukan gua. Ia masuk ke dalam gua itu dan duduk diam di bagian gua yang paling dalam.

Sampai sekarang, gadis boneka itu tidak diketahui secara pasti keberadaannya….'

"Apa?!" serentak ketiganya kaget.

"Tu-tunggu…! Biar aku cari yang lain!" kata Shalnark sambil mengetik 'Kurapika's Heart'.

Lagi-lagi Shalnark menemukan situs yang sama. Shalnark membaca sepotong kalimat yaitu 'Hati Kurapika tidak pernah ditemukan karena kepingan-kepingan hatinya terpisah'.

"Heeeee?!" lagi-lagi mereka serentak kagetnya. :v

"Danchoooooouu!" Machi dan Shizuku berlari menghampiri Kuroro.

"Apa?" Kuroro menoleh sambil menutup bukunya.

"Gadis itu… Masih ada kesempatan untuk mengumpulkan hatinya…!" kata Machi sambil menunjuk-nunjuk Kurapika yang duduk di kamar.

"Seperti sebuah cerita ballet saja…." Ucap Kuroro sambil turun ke bawah.

Kuroro melangkah ke tempat dimana Kurapika berdiam diri. Kuroro menopang dagu Kurapika. Memang tidak ada ekspresi yang terlihat, tapi ingatanlah yang terlihat.

"Ini tugasmu, Pakunoda…." Ucap Kuroro.

Pakunoda muncul dan menyentuh pipi Kurapika. Pakunoda melihat semua ingatan Kurapika. Ya, termasuk pembantaian suku Kuruta. Tapi, Kurapika tidak peduli. Dia boneka, bukan?

"Bagaimana, Paku? Apa ceritanya sama dengan yang ada di internet?" tanya Shalnark mendekati pekerjaan yang orang-orang itu lakukan (saat ini).

"Ada sedikit yang berbeda…. Apa situs itu menceritakan tentang saat dia lahir?" tanya Pakunoda balik.

"Tidak… Situs yang tadi hanya menceritakan secara singkat," jawab Machi.

"Situs itu tidak menceritakan itu? Baiklah, waktu lahir gadis ini tidak menangis dan jantungnya sama sekali tidak berdetak…." Jelas Pakunoda.

!

Semuanya terkejut. Manusia lahir tanpa jantung, hati, dan perasaan? Itu tidak mungkin, bukan?

"Kalau begitu masih ada kesempatan untuk membuat hidupnya berarti, Danchou…." Kata Shalnark pada Kuroro.

"Hm… Berarti, ya?" Kuroro menutup mulutnya. Cara berpikir yang sangat khas bagi Author.

"Bagaimana kalau mengajaknya berlatih, Danchou?" saran Uvogin.

[Skip Time]

"Baik, Kurapika…. Tujuanmu sekarang adalah mengalahkan Nobunaga. Buat dia terjatuh di tanah. Kau mengerti?" tanya Kuroro setelah menjelaskan.

"Baik. Aku kulakukan," kata Kurapika datar. Mungkin tidak perlu dijelaskan kembali kalau ia selalu berbicara dengan datar dan dingin.

Nobunaga menghilang dari hadapannya. Kurapika tetap diam saja, tidak panik seperti seorang lawan.

"Dia…. Diam aja, Danchou?"

"Lihat dan pelajari…." Kata Kuroro tidak memerhatikan apa yang seharusnya diperhatikan.

Nobunaga muncul di belakang Kurapika dan Kurapika berbalik cepat. Nobunaga menebas dada Kurapika. Kurapika tidak peduli akan hal itu dan langsung menarik lengan Nobunaga. Kemudian, ia membanting Nobunaga ke tanah. Dan pada saat itulah luka Kurapika menutup.

"Kuroro-sama…. Aku sudah selesai…." Ucap Kurapika sambil menghadap ke Kuroro.

"Kau lihat?" Kuroro mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap Shalnark.

"Eeeeee?" Shalnark kembali menatap Kurapika yang masih berdiam diri di samping Nobunaga.

Shizuku melihat sesuatu… Seorang gadis yang memancarkan sinar merah, sedang mengintip. Shizuku pun melaporkan hal ini kepada Kuroro.

"Ke mana dia?" tanya Kuroro kemudian.

"Itu dia!" kata Shizuku sambil menunjuk gadis yang memancarkan sinar merah itu.

Gadis yang tidak diketahui asalnya itu lari, pergi dari mereka.

"Kejar…!" Perintah Kuroro.

Shizuku dan Machi pergi. Kuroro menghampiri Kurapika dan menggendongnya ala bridal style. Kemudian, Kuroro pergi mengejar gadis tadi juga. Ya, mungkin itu adalah salah satu kepingan hati Kurapika. Dia memancarkan sinar merah dan wajahnya mirip Kurapika. Dan juga… Transparan.

Sesampainya di luar, gadis merah itu berhenti dan berbalik.

"Siapa kau?" Tanya Kuroro sambil menurunkan Kurapika perlahan.

"Aku adalah 'rasa sakit'…." Jawab gadis itu sambil meletakkan tangannya ke dada.

"Kembalilah… Kurapika membutuhkanmu," kata Shizuku.

Gadis itu perlahan menghilang. Hanya kepingan-kepingan yang tersisa dari gadis itu. Kepingan-kepingan yang sangat kecil seperti butiran pasir yang berwarna merah itu, berkumpul menjadi sebuah batu kecil yang memancarkan sinar merah (lagi-lagi….). Kuroro mengambilnya dan memberikannya kepada Kurapika. Batu itu melayang ke dada Kurapika sebelum Kuroro memberikannya.

Batu itu masuk ke dalam tubuh Kurapika. Kurapika memegangi dadanya sambil memejamkan matanya. Air mata menetes dari mata Kurapika. Ekspresi sedih pun terukir di wajahnya.

"Dia… Dia menangis, Danchou!" kata Shizuku sambil menunjuk ke Kurapika.

"Aku tau itu…." Kata Kuroro sambil menghampiri Kurapika.

"Apa ini yang disebut perasaan, Kuroro-sama?" tanya Kurapika mengangkat kepalanya menghadap Kuroro.

Mata Kurapika memancarkan sinar kemerahan. Kurapika merasakan perasaan yang negatif.

"…. Ya," jawab Kuroro sambil menghapus air mata Kurapika. "Tapi, masih banyak perasaan yang belum kau miliki…." Lanjut Kuroro.

Setelah Kurapika memiliki satu perasaan, Kuroro semakin tertarik untuk mengumpulkan kepingan hati Kurapika dan semakin tertarik dengan gadis ini. Bagaiman kelanjutannya? Teruslah ikuti setiap part ini.

* * *

TBC

* * *

Bagaimana, minna-san? Semuanya keren bukan? :v

Review please!


	2. Sabishi (Loneliness)

"Kurapika… Sebaiknya kau jangan memanggil Danchou dengan –sama di akhir namanya. Sepertinya dia tidak enak mendengarnya…." Kata Shalnark berbisik kepada Kurapika.

"Baiklah…." Ucap Kurapika datar.

"Kurapika, kemarilah…." Panggil Kuroro sambil memainkan telunjuknya.

Kurapika selalu menuruti perintah Kuroro. Selalu. Tanpa ragu dan takut, ia menghampiri Kuroro yang tengah duduk menunggunya.

"Duduklah di sampingku," kata Kuroro. "Biasanya, apa yang kau lakukan sewaktu di Kuruta, huh?" tanya Kuroro kemudian.

Kurapika menoleh ke Kuroro dan menggelengkan kepalanya. Ia berkata, "Aku hanya duduk berdiam diri di kursi, kamar, atau tempat yang okaa-sama bilang indah….".

"Baiklah…. Kalau begitu, lihat ini."

"Apa itu?"

"Ini lukisan yang Shalnark dapat dari situs."

"Itu aku…? Otou-sama to Okaa-sama…." Gumam Kurapika lirih.

"Kau rindu pada mereka?"

"Sangat," air mata Kurapika mulai menetes. "Boleh aku menyimpannya?" pinta Kurapika sambil menunjuk gambar yang Kuroro pegang.

"Terserah," kata Kuroro sambil memberikan gambar yang ia pegang.

Kurapika menariknya dan memeluk Kuroro secara tiba-tiba. Kuroro dan yang lainnya terkejut bukan main. Kurapika memeluk Kuroro tanpa senyuman, tetapi air mata.

"Arigatou…." Ucap Kurapika lirih.

[Skip Time]

"Nah, tidurlah…." Kata Kuroro yang berbaring di samping Kurapika.

Kurapika langsung menutup matanya dan Kuroro pun pergi meninggalkannya. Yaah… Kurapika benar-benar tidur.

"Cepat sekali dia tidur…." Ucap Pakunoda sambil menyalakan lilinnya.

"Aku menyuruhnya dan ia langsung menutup matanya…. Mungkin jika tadinya ia punya hati, ia tidak akan bisa tidur dengan cepat…." Ucap Kuroro.

"Apa Danchou menyayanginya?" tanya Shizuku kepada Shalnark.

"Entahlah. Tapi aku juga merasakan hal itu," kata Shalnark mengangkat bahu. "Tapi itu nggak apa-apa 'kan?" lanjut Shalnark selanjutnya.

"Gak apa-apa apanya?!" sahut Machi tajam.

Jangan-jangan Machi cemburu. Ah! Gak mungkin… Dia 'kan gak suka sama Kuroro. Tapi dia kagum…. (Ha?).

"Sudah jangan dibahas. Danchou, kapan kita kumpulin pecahan hatinya Kurapika….?" Shalnark menoleh ke Kuroro.

"Kalau bisa secepatnya," ucap Kuroro sambil membuka bukunya yang tebal.

"Kalau sekarang?" saran Shizuku.

"Jangan…! Kalau sekarang, nanti Kurapika bisa bangun…." Kata Shalnark agak cemberut.

"Baiklah…." Shizuku melanjutkan kegiatannya, membaca buku.

"Besok kalian harus membelikan baju untuk Kurapika…." Kata Kuroro santai.

"HEEEEEE?!" semuanya kaget. "That's no fair, Danchou!" kata mereka serentak.

"Bagaimana kalau kita mencuri saja? Boleh 'kan, Danchou?" kata Phinks penuh harap.

"Baiklah…. Jika kalian ingin melakukannya sekarang, aku-," ucap Kuroro langsung terpotong ketika beberapa dari mereka sudah pergi menjalankan misi. "Bagus…." Kuroro mengangkat bahunya seakan tidak peduli apa yang mereka lakukan.

"Hei, Danchou…. Boleh aku melihat gadis itu?" pinta Franklin.

"Hm? Boleh…. Bawa lampu. Di kamar itu sangat gelap," ucap Kuroro tanpa berpaling sedikit pun dari bukunya. "Ingat, jangan bangunkan dia…." Lanjut Kuroro.

Franklin pun melangkah menuju kamar Kuroro. Di dalam, terdapat Kurapika yang sedang tertidur pulas dengan gaya tidurnya yang menyamping. Franklin menghampirinya dan meletakkan lenteranya di meja kecil. Ia duduk di kursi sebelah ranjang. Padahal tadinya Franklin ingin bicara banyak dengan Kurapika. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi? Kuroro tidak mengizinkannya untuk membangunkan Kurapika.

"Ah!" Kurapika terbangun dengan tiba-tiba. Ia seperti dikagetkan sesuatu. Dan ia juga terbangun dengan keringat dingin yang mengucur deras di tubuhnya.

"Ada apa, Kurapika?"

"Ta- tadi aku melihat sesuatu. Aku terbangun dan aku berada di tempat lain. Tempat itu… Tempat itu sangat gelap…." Kata Kurapika gemetar.

"Mungkin itu mimpi buruk…." Kata Franklin sambil menepuk kepala Kurapika.

'Dia gemetaran…. Mungkin ia sudah tau perasaan takut,' pikir Franklin. "Tidurlah lagi…." Franklin menidurkan tubuh Kurapika ke kasur.

"Ba- baiklah…." Kurapika pun kembali menutup mata.

Franklin pergi. Kuroro menatap tajam Franklin. Sepertinya Franklin sendiri tau apa yang dimaksud Kuroro. Ya, Kuroro ingin tau apa yang Frankling lakukan di dalam kamar itu. Rasa ingin tau? Ini baru pertama kalinya Kuroro memiliki perasaan 'keingintahuan'. Kau tempe tidak? Semua orang punya perasaan itu… -_- Hanya Kurorolah yang pertama kalinya memiliki itu sepanjang hidupnya.

"Dia mimpi buruk…." Kata Franklin singkat, padat, dan berharap itu membuat Kuroro mengerti.

"Eh? Seperti apa mimpinya?" Tanya Kuroro kemudian.

"Aku tidak tanya tentang itu padanya," jawab Franklin.

Dan pada saat itulah, anggota GR yang diperintahkan untuk mencari baju untuk Kurapika.

"Danchou…! Aku bawakan kimono ini…!" Nobunaga muncul (dari mana dia?) dengan membawa sepotong kimono putih dengan motif bunga-bunga biru.

"Bagaimana dengan yang ini, Danchou?" Shizuku menampakkan hasil curiannya. Baju terusan selutut berwarna hitam dengan kerah dan renda bawah berwarna putih.

"Danchou…! Karena aku bingung memilih yang mana, jadi aku 'curikan' dia tiga pasang sepatu…!" ucap Shalnark yang membawa tiga kotak sepatu.

"Aku rasa dia juga butuh aksesoris rambut. Rambutnya panjang. Jadi, aku curi beberapa ikat rambut, sumpit, dan yang lain-lain…." Kata Pakunoda. Dia membawa sekotak aksesoris yang cukup besar, bukan…! Maksudku sedang.

"Letakkan semua ke kamarku. Harus ditata dengan rapi…." Kata Kuroro.

Pada akhirnya, mereka rame-rame ke kamar Kuroro! :v

[Skip Time]

Kurapika bangun dari tidurnya. Dia celingukan ketika melihat banyak barang-barang di sekitarnya.

"Ohayou…." Sapa Kuroro.

"Ku- Kuroro…. Ada apa ini?" tanya Kurapika dengan nada bingung.

"Hadiah dari mereka," jawab Kuroro. "Ini. Cepat mandi…." Kuroro menyerahkan handuk kepada Kurapika.

Kurapika menurutinya dan bergegas.

"Machi, uruslah Kurapika…." Ucap Kuroro sambil memasukkan kancing-kancing kemejanya ke lubang-lubang kemeja itu, tentunya.

"Baik," Machi bergegas pergi ke kamar Kuroro.

Dahi Machi berkerut menatap pemandangan yang terlihat dari jendela kamar Kuroro. Kenapa? Ia cemburu? Mungkin dia sedih… Dan cemburu? Ah, itu tidak diketahui sama sekali. Perasaannya sangat kacau sejak Kurapika ada di GR.

"Kau kenapa?" tanya seorang gadis di belakang Machi.

Gadis itu sama seperti Kurapika yang kemarin. Memancarkan sinar merah.

"Aku sedih. Danchou lebih mementingkan gadis itu daripada kami…." Kata Machi.

"Kalau begitu, tetaplah bersamaku…." Ucap gadis itu memeluk Machi dari belakang.

Gadis itu pun masuk ke dalam tubuh Machi secara perlahan.

BRAKK!

"Machi!" Pakunoda muncul. "Aku sudah menduga hal ini…! Machi, kenapa kau tidak mengembalikan hati itu kepada Kurapika?!"

Machi menoleh. Matanya yang kuning menampakkan warna merah samar-samar.

"Itu bukanlah urusanmu, Pakunoda…." Machi mengikat tubuh Pakunoda dengan benang Nen-nya.

Kemudian, Machi menggantung Pakunoda. Machi pun pergi setelah selesai.

"MACHI! TUNGGU!" tapi terlambat, Pakunoda. Machi sangat cepat.

"Pakunoda? Apa yang terjadi padamu?" tanya Nobunaga yang muncul entah dari mana, author nggak ingat.

"Bebaskan aku dulu!" kata Pakunoda sambil menggoncang-goncang tubuhnya.

Setelah Nobunaga membebaskan Pakunoda dari benang Machi, Pakunoda menjelaskan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi, juga tentang Machi.

"Nani?! Dia cemburu?!" Nobunaga terbelalak kaget.

"Sebaiknya kau cepat pergi kejar dia… Aku akan urus Kurapika. Nanti aku akan menyusul…." Ucap Pakunoda.

"Kurapika, kau sudah selesai?" tanya Pakunoda kemudian.

Kurapika keluar dengan sehelai kain putih yang tebal menutupi auratnya.

"Ya…." Jawab Kurapika.

Pakunoda memakaikan kimono putih dari Nobunaga yang Nabunaga curi tadi malam. Kemudian, Pakunoda menggendong Kurapika menyusul Nobunaga, Phink, dan Kuroro.

Sementara itu, Machi… Machi sedang duduk di tepi sungai. Dia melempar batu-batu kecil ke dalam sungai. Ia juga berbicara pada dirinya sendiri.

"Aku merasakan kesepian saat gadis itu muncul…." Kata Machi.

"_Tenanglah…. Aku juga merasakan hal yang sama denganmu…._" Kata gadis yang ada di dalam tubuh Machi.

"Machi!" Kuroro menghampiri Machi.

"Danchou…." Gumam Machi.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" tanya Nobunaga.

"A- aku…." Machi agak gugup.

"Kau kesepian?" tebak Kuroro dengan ekspresi dan nada yang datar.

Machi menunduk dan kemudian mengangguk.

"Tenanglah… Aku tidak memilih-milih orang. Karena aku tidak suka hal itu…. Kembalilah…." Kuroro mengulurkan tangannya.

Machi pingsan. Gadis Merah itu muncul dan menyentuh tangan Kuroro.

"Aku "kesepian"," Gadis itu memperkenalkan dirinya kalau dia adalah perasaan yang bernama "Kesepian".

Kemudian, gadis itu seperti "Si Rasa Sakit", ia menjadi batu merah. Kuroro menampakkan batu itu pada Kurapika dan batu itu melayang masuk ke dalam dada Kurapika. Kurapika pun memejamkan matanya sambil memegangi dadanya. Setelah batu itu masuk ke dalam, Kurapika jatuh terduduk ke tanah.

"Kau tidak apa-apa, Kurapika?" Kuroro menghampiri Kurapika.

"_Sabishi_…." Gumam Kurapika masih memegangi dadanya.

"Dia merasa kesepian, Danchou?" Pakunoda menghampiri mereka.

"Tenanglah, aku di sini…." Kuroro tidak mengubris Pakunoda maupun Nobunaga dan Phinks. "Mungkin kita harus cepat-cepat pulang…." Kata Kuroro sambil menggendong Kurapika ala bridal style.

"Kalian kembalilah ke markas. Aku akan membawa pulang Kurapika…."

Maka, mereka pun bubar. Akhirnya, Kuroro mengajak Kurapika ke rumah Kuroro yang sebenarnya.

Sesampainya di rumah Kuroro, Kuroro meletakkan Kurapika di kursi yang terdapat di kamar. Satu-satunya! :v

"Kau mau makan…?" Tanya Kuroro.

"Aku mau diajarkan memasak," ucap Kurapika tanpa menoleh ke Kuroro.

Nah, setelah itu, Kuroro mengajak Kurapika ke dapur.

"Kau hanya bantu aku memotong sayuran dan daging…. Seperti ini…." Kuroro mengajarkan Kurapika cara memotong wortel. Posisinya menuntun tangan Kurapika… Cara memegang pisau dan cara menahan wortelnya.

"Sepertinya kau sudah mengerti. Teruskan…." Kuroro pergi dan sibuk dengan kegiatannya selanjutnya.

Kurapika memotong wortel dengan cepat sehingga bilah pisau itu mengenai jari telunjuknya.

"…!" Kurapika agak sedikit terkejut ketika pisau itu mengiris telunjuknya. "Kuroro… Perih…." Kata Kurapika sambil memegangi telunjuk kanannya itu.

Kuroro menghampirinya lalu berkata, "Itu namanya rasa sakit, Kurapika….".

Kurapika diam saja menatap darah yang menetes dari telunjuknya. Ia tidak penasaran sama sekali apa cairan merah itu.

"Hei, jangan diam saja! Hisap darahmu agar pengalirannya berhenti,"

Kurapika menghisap darahnya. Seperti biasa, Kurapika menuruti ucapan Kuroro dan selalu.

Mereka melanjutkan kegiatan mereka, yaitu memasak. 1 jam kemudian, makanan selesai!

[Skip Time] (Author : "Sudahlah… Di skip aja…. :v )

Malam hari

"Tidurlah…."

Ucapan Kuroro itu selalu dituruti Kurapika dengan cepat. Kurapika menutup matanya dan mengatur posisi tidurnya. Kemudian, Kuroro pun meninggalkannya.

"Jangan pergi…." Kurapika menarik lengan Kuroro tanpa menoleh sedikitpun. "Aku kesepian…." Desis Kurapika lembut.

"Baiklah…." Kuroro mengatur posisi tidurnya di sebelah Kurapika.

Kurapika pun berbalik menghadap Kuroro. Mata birunya yang tak berdasar seperti laut yang paling dalam itu menatap arang hitam Kuroro.

"Oyasumi… Watashi no kawaii Ningyo-chan…." Kata Kuroro sambil membelai rambut Kurapika.

Kuroro mematikan lampu dan menemani Kurapika tidur.

* * *

TBC

* * *

Saatnya balas-bilis (?) review…. :3

XxJingoku-no-HanaxX : Hi nama susah dan keren…. :v Aku sungguh merindukanmu…. Ini silahkan sudah dilanjut. Norak 'kan? :v /

Moku-Chan : Lama tidak bertemu di lobi (?) review. Makasih sudah menyukai fic-ku ini. xD (Bagiku ini norak….)

Kiyoshi Uzumaki : Terima kasih sudah menunggu….. :'3 Aku senang anda mau menunggu…. x'D


	3. Osore to Taeru (Fear and Brave)

"Aku dan Kurapika akan pergi mencari hati Kurapika…." Kuroro memberitahukan seluruh anggota Genei Ryodan. "Sampai hati dan perasaannya sempurna, baru aku akan kembali," lanjut Kuroro.

"Tapi Danchou… Dia 'kan gak punya kekuatan!" protes Shalnark.

SYUUUT! JLEB!

Untung saja Shalnark menghindar serangan Kurapika, yaitu pisau yang Kurapika lepaskan. Shalnark dan yang lainnya menatap Kurapika yang dibelakang Kurapika ada banyak pisau yang melayang! Kekuatannya mungkin? Pisau-pisau itu menghilang perlahan.

"Jangan bicara macam-macam, Shalnark. Kau lihat apa yang dia lakukan barusan?" kata Kuroro dingin. "Sudahlah… Ayo, Kurapika…." Kuroro melangkah keluar.

Nobunaga menatap Kurapika dengan tatapan tidak suka sementara Kurapika membalasnya dengan tatapan super dingin. Kurapika pun melompat tinggi menyusul Kuroro.

"Kenapa kau lama sekali, Kurapika?" tanya Kuroro menghentikan langkahnya.

"Nobunaga menatapku dengan tatapan tidak suka…." Ucap Kurapika datar.

"Nobunaga memang begitu…. Sudahlah, jangan dipikirkan. Kalau begitu, ayo kita pergi…." Ucap Kuroro.

"Kira-kira kita mau kemana?" tanya Kurapika datar (lagi).

"Kita akan ke pergi ke tempat-tempat yang sangat jauh…." Jawab Kuroro. "Perlukah aku menggendongmu?" Kuroro berbalik.

"…." Kurapika diam saja tidak menanggapi kata-kata Kuroro.

"Sepertinya harus…." Kuroro mengangkat bahunya dan menghampiri Kurapika, kemudian menggendong Kurapika ala bridal style (Seperti biasa….).

Kuroro pun berlari memasuki hutan. Di dalam hutan yang gelap, Kuroro melihat bayangan hitam yang melintas di depannya.

"Kuroro…."

"Aku tau," Kuroro pun melompat berbalik arah mengejar bayangan hitam yang melompat-lompat itu.

Di tempat lain yang gelap, sangat-sangat gelap (lebih tepatnya itu istana tua yang tidak dirawat), terdapat seorang wanita memakai jubah hitam menatap bayangan Kuroro dan Kurapika yang ada di bola kristalnya. Matanya tidak terlihat karena kerudungnya menutupi matanya. Rambutnya berwarna violet pudar dan telinganya seperti siluman.

"Khu khu khu… Sudah kuduga dia akan mengejarnya…." Kata wanita itu menyeringai. "Ah, dia sudah sampai…. Sungguh kecepatan yang tidak ada tandingannya…." Ucap wanita itu.

Wanita itu menghilangkan bola kristalnya dan pergi.

Sementara, Kuroro dan Kurapika baru saja sampai di istana tua itu.

"Sejak kapan ada istana tua disini….?" Tanya Kuroro pada dirinya sendiri.

Kuroro menurunkan Kurapika dan mereka masuk ke dalam.

"Selamat datang, Kuroro Lucifer, Kurapika Kuruta…." Sambut wanita berjubah tadi.

"Medea…." Kuroro mengenal wanita itu dan langsung menyebut namanya. Dahinya berkerut.

"_Araaa_…. Ternyata kau masih mengenaiku, Kuroro…." Wanita itu membuka kerudungnya dan terlihatlah sepasang mata violet-nya yang pudar. "Kau pasti mencari hati gadis itu, bukan?" tebak Medea.

"…." Kuroro diam saja.

"Bagaimana kalau kita lakukan transaksi, Kuroro? Aku mempunyai satu kepingan gadis itu…." Kata Medea menyeringai.

Hati Kurapika itu bersembunyi di balik tubuh Medea dan sedikit mengintip. Ekspresi takut terukir di wajahnya. Kuroro sudah menduga kalau itu adalah perasaan "Takut".

"Menukar gadis itu dengan perasaannya yang ini… Bagaimana Kuroro?"

"Jika Kurapika tidak ada, itu percuma, bodoh…." Kuroro melangkah ke depan.

"Sepertinya kita harus mengakhirinya dengan pertarungan, ya?" Medea mulai menghilang.

Kuroro mengeluarkan pisau Benz-nya dan mulai waspada. Kuroro selalu dekat dengan Kurapika, melindungi Kurapika agar tidak terjadi apa-apa. Wajar sajalah…. Medea bisa saja menghipnotis Kurapika dan tiba-tiba menyerang Kuroro. Itulah hal yang tidak diinginkan Kuroro.

Medea muncul di atas. Jubahnya mengembang seperti sayap kupu-kupu.

"_Koudanu_! (Rain of Light!)," Medea mengeluarkan kekuatannya.

Sinar-sinar berwarna jingga menembak ke arah Kuroro. Kuroro menggendong Kurapika dan melompat menghindar dari tembakan-tembakan Medea.

"_Ten no Kusari yo_…. (Chains of Heaven….)," Kurapika mengulurkan tangan kanannya (menampakkan telapak tangannya) dan mengucapkan mantranya.

Muncul rantai-rantai menyerang Medea. Tentunya itu milik Kurapika.

"Kuroro, turunkan aku…." Pinta Kurapika.

Kuroro menuruti permintaan Kurapika.

Rantai-rantai Kurapika masih menyerang Medea sampai Medea tertangkap. Dan pada saat Medea lengahlah, tubuh Medea terikat rantai Kurapika. Kurapika meremas tangannya, memerintahkan rantai-rantai itu memperkuat ikatannya. Kemudian, Kurapika mengulurkan tangan kanannya ke kiri.

"Kurapika no Sakkaku…. (Kurapika's Illusion)," desis Kurapika.

Tempat itu menjadi hitam pekat. Tidak ada apapun kecuali Kurapika, Kuroro, dan Medea. Muncul ribuan pedang yang siap menusuk Medea sampai Medea mati mengenaskan. Semua ujung pedang mengarah ke Medea.

"Korosu…." Desis Kurapika memerintahkan pedang itu untuk menusuk tubuh Medea.

Yah… Ribuan pedang itu menyerang Medea dengan cepat. Medea pun tewas dan ia berubah menjadi pasir. Tempat pertarungan pun kembali seperti semula.

Sementara itu, Gadis Merah kabur. Kuroro mengejarnya dan Kurapika tidak peduli.

"Hei…! Tunggu!" ucap Kuroro setengah berteriak.

Gadis itu menghentikan langkahnya dan berbalik. Ekspresinya yang takut itu tidak lari dari wajahnya. Tentu… Dia 'kan perasaan 'takut'.

"A- aku takut…." Ucap gadis itu memegangi dadanya.

"Tak apa… Aku tidak akan melukaimu…." Kata Kuroro sambil mengulurkan tangannya.

"Tunggu…!" terdengar suara seseorang di balik tembok. Dan muncullah gadis kembaran 'takut'.

Ada dua hati Kurapika! Ini tidak pernah terjadi.

"Kau…." Kuroro mengernyit.

"Benar. Aku juga salah satu dari kepingan hati Kurapika…. Aku sifat berani…." Ucap hati itu mendekat ke hati yang satunya lagi.

"Kenapa kalian ada dua orang?" tanya Kuroro.

"Sebelum ada keberanian pasti kau akan merasakan takut sebelum mencoba, bukan?" tanya 'Berani' sambil menghampiri 'Takut'. "Ayo, kita kembali…." Ucap Si Pemberani pada si Penakut.

"Tapi… Aku takut…." Ucap Takut.

"Tak apa…." Kata Berani sambil menggenggam tangan Takut. "…. Sudahlah. Pertemukan kami dengan tubuh kami!" kata Berani sambil menggenggam tangan Kuroro.

Mereka berdua menjadi dua batu merah yang berkilau di tangan Kuroro. Dengan perlahan, Kuroro berjalan ke arah Kurapika dan memberikannya.

"Ini, Kurapika. Takut dan Berani…." Kuroro menyodorkan dua batu merah itu dan keduanya melayang masuk ke dalam dada Kurapika. Kurapika memegangi dadanya sambil memejamkan mata.

"Uuu-uukh!" Kurapika meremas dadanya dan jatuh ke dada Kuroro. Semburat merah (seperti asap) terdapat di matanya.

'Dia gemetar….' Kata Kuroro dalam hati. "Ada apa, Kurapika?" tanya Kuroro.

"…." Kurapika masih diam terpaku.

Keringat dingin mengucur deras di sekujur tubuh Kurapika.

"Kurapika?" Kuroro menatap Kurapika khawatir.

"Aku… Takut…." Bisik Kurapika gemetar.

"Tak apa…." Kuroro memeluk Kurapika (Itu hanya untuk menghibur Kurapika).

"…." Kurapika diam saja kemudian menatap Kuroro.

"Kalau begitu, ayo kita lanjutkan perjalanan kita…."

"Baik…."

* * *

Sudah gelap. Dan juga hujan. Kuroro memutuskan untuk berteduh karena khawatir akan kesehatan Kurapika. Yah, mereka diberkati karena mereka di dekat gua. Mereka masuk ke dalam dan Kuroro meletakkan Kurapika di dalam gua. Kuroro pergi dan Kurapika menarik mantelnya. Matanya bergetar, mengharapkan Kuroro agar tetap tinggal.

Kuroro pun bertekuk lutut menghadap Kurapika sambil tersenyum tipis.

"Tunggulah di sini, aku akan segera kembali…." Kuroro berkata sambil memegangi dagu Kurapika.

"…. Baiklah…." Kata Kurapika agak kecewa dan menunduk.

"Pakai ini…." Kuroro melepas mantelnya dan memakaikannya ke Kurapika. Kemudian ia pergi.

Kurapika membungkus tubuhnya dengan mantel Kuroro. Entah karena apa, kepalanya tiba-tiba pusing. Wajahnya yang pucat agak memerah.

"Panas…." Gumam Kurapika sambil menyentuh dahinya.

Apa kalian bertanya-tanya kenapa Kurapika bisa merasakan itu? Pasti di antara kalian mengetahui kalau Kurapika merasakan sakit. Benar! Kurapika sakit.

Karena terlalu pusing, Kurapika jatuh pingsan. Sementara Kuroro baru kembali. Ia membawa makanan untuk Kurapika dan kayu bakar.

"Kurapika?" Kuroro menghampiri Kurapika. 'Masih bernapas….' Gumam Kuroro dalam hati memeriksa napas Kurapika.

Kuroro memegang dahi Kurapika dan merasakan panas dari dahi Kurapika.

'Dia demam…?' Kuroro terkejut.

Cepat-cepat ia membuat api dan mengambil air ke sungai yang tidak terlalu jauh dari gua dan juga… Ia mencari tumbuh-tumbuhan yang bisa dijadikan obat.

Kemudian, Kuroro memasak air bersama dengan obat-obatan yang ia cari. Napas Kurapika terengah-engah karena panas di tubuhnya bertambah tinggi. Kuroro menghubungi Pakunoda karena khawatir.

"_Nandesu kan, Danchou?_" tanya Pakunoda dalam telepon.

"Paku, tolong bawakan baju Kurapika dan obat-obatan…!"

"_Apa Danchou ada di sebuah gua?_" tebak Pakunoda.

"_Ya_…!"

"Sudah kuduga…. Baiklah, aku akan segera ke sana…." Ucap Pakunoda dan ia menutup telepon. "Kurapika sedang sakit…." Pakunoda melaporkan hal ini kepada teman-temannya.

Ekspresi terkejut menguasai markas GR…. :v

"Masa' Kurapika bisa sakiiiiit?!" kata Shalnark dengan ekspresi terkejutnya di depan Pakunoda.

"… Apaan sih? Udah, ah… Aku mau mengantarkan baju-baju dan sesuatu yang Kurapika butuhkan nanti…!" Pakunoda berjalan menghindar dari Shalnark.

Shalnark masih bengong, begitu juga yang lainnya. Itu karena… Sikap Pakunoda yang tiba-tiba ingin berbaik hati pada Kurapika (WHAT?!).

Setelah mengemasi barang-barang yang 'dipesan' oleh Kuroro, Pakunoda pergi.

"Dia benar-benar pergi…." Kata Shizuku polos.

"Itu bagus 'kan? Lagipula…. Aku juga… sudah menganggap Kurapika seperti saudara…." Kata Machi sambil duduk menatap langit yang terlihat dari atap yang berlubang.

Tiba-tiba saja hujan berhenti dan bintang menghiasi langit malam.

"Sebagai kakak atau adik?" tanya Franklin memiringkan kepalanya.

"Sebagai… Entahlah…. Mungkin adik…." Machi mengangkat bahunya. "Karena…. Wajahnya dan sifat seperti seorang adik…." Kata Machi memejamkan matnya sambil tersenyum.

[Skip Time]

Pakunoda memeras handuk basah itu kuat-kuat dan meletakkannya di dahi Kurapika.

"Tidak kusangka Danchou bisa seceroboh ini…." Gumam Pakunoda.

Kuroro hanya bisa menghela napas panjang. Memang, ini salahnya. Dia telah membawa Kurapika jauh dan pada saat itu pula hujan!

"Maafkan aku," kata Kuroro dengan wajah tak berdosa.

"Panas…." Kurapika merintih lagi.

"Tenanglah, Kurapika…." Kata Pakunoda sambil mengelus kepala Kurapika.

Pakunoda menyiapkan obat dan air minum. Kemudian, ia menuntun Kurapika duduk.

"Ini…." Pakunoda menyodorkan obat ke mulut Kurapika.

Pakunoda memasukkan obat ke dalam mulut Kurapika dan menyodorkan segelas air kepada Kurapika. Setelah itu, Pakunoda menidurkan Kurapika lagi.

"Tidurlah, Kurapika…. Jika kau beristirahat dengan cepat maka kau akan cepat sembuh…." Kata Pakunoda tersenyum.

"… Sembuh?" Kurapika mengernyit tipis(?).

"Ya. Kau bisa bergerak seperti biasanya…!" ucap Pakunoda. Ia masih tersenyum cerah.

"Baik…." Kurapika memejamkan matanya.

Pakunoda tersenyum menatap Kurapika dan membenarkan selimut Kurapika. Pakunoda menahan dahi Kurapika dan menciumnya.

"_Oyasumi nasai_…." Ucap Pakunoda kepada Kurapika.

Pakunoda memeras kain dan meletakkannya ke dahi Kurapika lagi.

"Baiklah, Danchou… Tugasku sudah selesai…." Kata Pakunoda berdiri tegak.

"Kau boleh pergi…."

Perintah itu dilaksanakan Pakunoda dengan cepat. Pakunoda pergi seperti angin.

Kuroro menghampiri Kurapika dan mencium pipi Kurapika. Kemudian, Kuroro tidur jauh dari Kurapika.

"Ne… Kuroro…." Panggil Kurapika tanpa membuka matanya.

"_Nani yo_, Kurapika?" tanya Kuroro membuka matanya.

"Maukah kau tidur di sampingku? … Aku…. Takut…." Ucap Kurapika masih belum membuka matanya mengukir ekspresi takutnya.

Kuroro baru teringat kejadian tadi sore. Kuroro pun mendekat pada Kurapika dan tidur di samping Kurapika.

"…. _Oyasumi_…." Ucap Kurapika tersenyum tipis.

* * *

TBC

* * *

Author : "Nahahahahahahah! Selesai~!"

Narrator : "Nyaaah~…. Shikon no Tama, ya…." *ngeliat review dari Nemurase Hime*

Author : "Mana, mana?!" *ikutan* "Ohohohohoho! Benar sekali, Nemurase-chan~….! Kayak shikon no tama gitu~…. Muahahahahah! Kamu pintar!" *eh…!* "Soal Kurapika dibuat menderita, ntar aku buat…." *dijitak fans beserta Kurapika*

Onegai review shimasu~….. o/


	4. Kimyo to Aijou (Curious and Affection)

Sebelum cerita dimulai, kita bales-bales review dulu~. Wah! Ada 3! 3

Hana : Beneran ikhlas nih? *plakk!* Jadi gimana ceritanya? OOC bingit 'kan? *alay mode : on*

Machinya jadi cemburu, Shalnarknya orang yang hebring (baca : heboh sendiri), Pakunoda jadi khawatir (Machi juga gitu), OOC DAH! :v

Terima kasih telah membaca fanfic-ku, sayang. (apaan ini?!)

Ko : Banyak yang bilang OOC. Dan juga anda. Ohohohohoh! Aku jadi bangga pada diriku sendiri (?)

Tsu : Sudah update. Ohohohohohoh!

Ponsel Kuroro berbunyi. Kuroro memeriksanya dan tertulis Machi di ponselnya. Ya, Machi menelponnya.

"_Bagaimana keadaan Kurapika, Danchou?_" Tanya Machi lewat handphone.

"Sejauh ini baik…. _Kenapa_?_ Kau khawatir_?" tanya Kuroro balik.

"Ti- tidak… Aku…." Semburat merah terlihat di pipi Machi.

"_Sepertinya begitu…._" Kata Kuroro.

"Aku…. Baiklah…. Aku khawatir…." Machi mengakuinya (akhirnya!). "Kalau dia sudah baikan, beritahu aku dan _berikan ponselnya kepadanya ya, Danchou_…." Pinta Machi dengan nada memohon.

"…." Kuroro diam saja.

"_O-onegai, Danchou….!_" Seperti Machi benar-benar menginginkannya.

"Baiklah…. Tapi jika dia sudah sembuh total, ya…." Ucap Kuroro.

"_Arigatou, Danchou_!" setelah berkata begitu, Machi menutup telpon.

Kurapika yang menatap Kuroro dengan tatapan polosnya itu masih menatap Kuroro. Ya, masih… Dan tetap begitu. Seperti kucing dan majikannya saja, ya….

Kuroro kembali menatap Kurapika.

"Kau sayang mereka?" tanya Kuroro sambil memiringkan kepalanya.

"Tidak tau," ucap Kurapika datar.

Ucapan itu membuat Kuroro mengangkat bahu. Mungkin dia lupa kalau Kurapika tidak punya perasaan 'rasa ingin tau' dan 'perhatian'.

"Kau masih tidak bisa bergerak, ya?" tanya Kuroro menghampiri Kurapika.

"…." Kurapika diam saja. Matanya masih tertuju pada wajah Kuroro.

"Kau kenapa…?" tanya Kuroro.

"Apa aku tidak boleh menatapmu?" tanya Kurapika balik.

"Kau selalu begitu," ucap Kuroro sambil meletakkan tangannya di pipi Kurapika.

"…." Kurapika diam lagi. Ia merasakan tangan Kuroro yang besar dan hangat di pipinya.

"Syukurlah. Kau sudah sedikit membaik…." Ucap Kuroro.

Kurapika tiba-tiba duduk dari posisi tidurnya (?). Kuroro terkejut melihatnya.

"Aku sudah tidak apa-apa 'kan?" tanya Kurapika. "Kalau begitu ayo kita pergi…." Ucap Kurapika sambil berdiri.

Sikap Kurapika ini membuat Kuroro bengong. Tak lama, Kuroro ikut berdiri.

Setelah mengemasi barang-barang, mereka meninggalkan gua. Seperti biasa… Kurapika digendong oleh Kuroro.

"… Kita mau kemana?" tanya Kurapika.

"…. Ke tempat Irisviel…." Ucap Kuroro tanpa menoleh.

"…." Kurapika diam saja dan membentuk huruf 'O' di bibirnya.

[Skip Time]

Di markas GR ini…. Seperti biasa. Kurang akrab dan yang lainnya. Pokoknya tempatnya negatif deh! Selain berantakan dan dan kotor….

"…. Bagaimana kabarnya Kurapika dan Danchou, ya?" tanya Shalnark. Alhamdulillah, Shalnark akhirnya membuka pembicaraan.

"Kupikir mereka akan baik-baik saja…." Jawab Franklin.

"Semoga saja iya…." Kata Shizuku tidak menoleh sedikit pun dari bukunya.

"Kalau Danchou kupikir akan baik-baik saja. Tapi kalau boneka itu, aku harap dia akan mati,"

"Nobu!" teriak seluruh anggota GR ke Nobunaga.

"Bercanda…." Nobunaga mengangkat tangannya.

"… Mungkin saat ini mereka ke tempat Irisviel. Semoga saja tidak ada seekor Chimera yang menyerang mereka…." Pakunoda bergumam sambil menatap langit.

"Eeeeeee?! Emang ada Chimera di sana?! Kemaren-kemaren kagak kok!" teriak Shalnark.

"Waktu itu belum jamannya kali, ya?" kata Shizuku dengan wajah polosnya.

"Apa maksudnya…?" Machi ternganga karena Shizuku berbicara seperti itu.

"Yang bener, Paku?! Mereka 'kan gak bisa ngelawan Chimera…! Apalagi Danchou harus melindungi Kurapika….!" Kata Shalnark setengah berteriak di depan Pakunoda.

"Kau lupa apa?! Kurapika punya kekuatan…!" kata Pakunoda yang ikut-ikutan setengah berteriak.

"Aah? O-oh… Iya…." Shalnark jadi malu.

"Lagipula Danchou cukup kuat…." Uvogin mendukung Pakunoda.

"Sudahlah…. Jangan pikirkan hal-hal negatif tentang mereka. Ucapan itu doa…!" lho Kurotopi? Sejak kapan kamu alim begitu?

"Hmm… Iya juga," Nobunaga menopang dagunya dengan tangan kanan.

[Skip Time]

"Kuroro…. Aku merasakan ada yang mengikuti…." Ucap Kurapika meremas bahu Kuroro.

Kuroro berbalik dan mendapati seorang wanita berambut abu-abu yang sangat gelap dan sepasang matanya berwarna silver melayang di hadapannya. Baju terbuat dari baja dan seperti baju robot. Dan untungnya dia bukan robot…. :v

"Hmm…. Sudah lama manusia tidak masuk ke hutan ini…." Ucap wanita itu sambil melipat kedua tangannya di dada.

Kuroro menurunkan Kurapika dari gendongannya. Dan wanita itu mendekat dalam hitungan 0,1 detik (emang author ngitung apa?) ke Kurapika.

"Dan sudah lama aku tidak melihat gadis kecil seperti kau…." Ucap wanita itu sambil memegangi dagu Kurapika.

Mata Kurapika gemetar tetapi dia tidak berteriak sama sekali. Mungkin suaranya tertekan.

"Jangan sentuh dia, Uranus…. Dia jadi takut…." Kuroro menghadang wanita itu agar tidak menyentuh Kurapika.

"Oooh…. Baiklah…." Wanita bernama Uranus itu menjauh dari Kurapika. "Ada perlu apa kau ke sini, Kuroro?" tanya Uranus kemudian.

"Aku mau ke tempat Irisviel…. Mencari hati gadis ini…." Jawab Kuroro.

"Ah? Apa maksudmu?" Uranus mengernyit.

"Dia boneka, Uranus…." Jelas Kuroro secara singkat.

"… Baiklah, akan kuantar kalian ke tempat Irisviel…." Uranus berkata sambil memunculkan tombaknya.

Uranus memutar-mutarkan tombaknya dan muncul sepasang roda di kaki Kuroro dan juga Kurapika. Mereka berdua agak terkejut karena tiba-tiba terbang.

"Ayo, ikuti aku…." Uranus melayang memandu mereka.

"Ayo Kurapika…." Kuroro memegang tangan Kurapika.

"Baik…."

[Skip Time]

"Salju…." Gumam Kurapika.

"Ya, gadis kecil…. Ini salju. Sekarang kita berada di Gunung Fuyuki…." ucap Uranus. "Ah, sepertinya Irisviel sudah tau kalau kita ke sini…." kata Uranus menatap seorang wanita berambut putih panjang yang berdiri di depan kastil.

Ya, berkat Uranus Kuroro dan Kurapika sampai di kastil Irisviel von Einzbern. Roda-roda kecil di kaki mereka menghilang. Untung saja Kurapika tidak jatuh. Itu karena ia di tangkap oleh Kuroro.

"Aaah….! Kuroro rupanya….." ucap Irisviel senang. "Uranus, sepertinya kau harus pergi, ya…. Udara dingin tidak bagus untukmu…." saran Irisviel.

"Benar juga. Kalau di sini terus, kekuatanku akan menghilang sepenuhnya. Baiklah, aku pergi. _Jaa,_" Uranus menghilang seperti angin.

"Kuroro, selamat datang," Irisviel merentangkan tangannya.

Pintu kastil terbuka. Irisviel mempersilahkan Kuroro dan Kurapika masuk.

Yaah, kastil ini dibangun sedemikian rupa (?). Dengan gaya ala kerajaan Inggris dan Belanda pada umumnya. Corak-corak emas di dinding putih, patung-patung, dan lampu berlian di bagian tengah langit-langit.

Dengan kekuatan Irisviel tentunya, muncul meja makan bundar dan ada kursinya. :v

"Aku sangat terkejut kau yang tidak pernah datang mau datang kemari. Ada perlu apa?" tanya Irisviel kemudian. Ia duduk dengan perlahan.

"Kau pasti kenal gadis ini…." Kuroro memperlihatkan Kurapika yang dari tadi membelakangi Kuroro.

"Aaah! _Kuruta no Ningyo_!" Irisviel terkejut. "Di mana kau menemukannya?!" tanya Irisviel. Mata merahnya membulat.

"Di sebuah gua. Dia duduk di dalam gua. Berdiam diri di sana tanpa melakukan apa-apa. Jadi, aku membawanya. Irisviel, apa kau punya salah satu kepingan hatinya?" tanya Kuroro setelah menjelaskan dimana Kurapika ditemukan.

"Hmm…. Aku tidak pernah mempunyai hatinya. Tapi… Aku punya ini…." Irisviel memunculkan sebuah anting berbatu merah yang berkilau. "Ini adalah anting- _Well, _aku lupa namanya…. Tapi ini sangat berguna untuk mencari kepingan-kepingan hati itu. Hmm… Katanya jika batu ini memancarkan cahaya, berarti salah satu kepingan hati itu ada di sekitarmu…." Irisviel menjelaskan kegunaan kalung itu.

"Sejak kapan kau punya itu?" Kuroro mengernyit.

"Err…. Entahlah…. Aku lupa," kata Irisviel dengan innocent facenya. "Sebenarnya apa yang membuatmu kemari?" tanya Irisviel.

"Aku kira kau memiliki hati Kurapika," jawab Kuroro anteng-anteng aja.

"Jadi namamu Kurapika?" Irisviel menoleh ke Kurapika sambil tersenyum. "Senang bertemu denganmu, Kurapika…." kata Irisviel yang masih senyum-senyum.

"Ah…! Aku hampir lupa soal batu merah ini…." Irisviel kembali menghadap Kuroro.

"Kelebihannya?" tebak Kuroro.

"Ya, benar sekali," Irisviel bertepuk tangan. "Selain bisa melacak hati, sebenarnya ada tiga pelayan di dalamnya. Emm…. Wanita! Ketiganya dari keluarga Saber. Ada Lily, Nero, dan Alter. Mereka cukup berguna untuk perjalanan. Apalagi untuk Kurapika yang butuh banyak pengawasan," jelas Irisviel.

"Aah…. Begitu, ya," gumam Kuroro.

"Ini, ambillah. Aku tidak pernah membutuhkannya lagi sejak perang Holy Grail berakhir," ucap Irisviel sambil memberikannya pada Kuroro.

"Seharusnya kau telah menjadi Holy Grail 'kan?"

"Yaah…. Ini berkat Tuhan," Irisviel tersenyum lebar.

Kuroro diam saja. Ia memasangkan di telinga kanan Kurapika.

"Ini Kurapika…." ucap Kuroro sambil mengusap pipi Kurapika.

"Terima kasih, Kuroro," ucap Kurapika datar.

Baru saja berbincang, anting itu memancarkan cahaya merah. Di sekitar mereka ada hati Kurapika? Dimana?

"Ah, sepertinya ada hati yang datang atau…. Di suatu tempat," kata Irisviel mengangkat bahu.

"Aku berfirasat kalau ada di luar," ucap Kurapika datar dan pandangannya tetap lurus ke depan. "Boleh aku sendiri?" lanjut Kurapika.

"A- ah…." Kuroro terkejut. "Tetapi tidak lama, Kurapika…." ucap Kuroro mengizinkan.

Kurapika pun pergi keluar. Kurapika mendengar suara.

"_Datanglah…. Kemarilah….._" suara itu memanggil Kurapika.

Kurapika mencari-cari suara itu.

"_Kemarilah…._" ucap suara itu lagi.

Kurapika berjalan menuruni gunung. Dan karena waktu atau apa, dia sudah sampai di bawah gunung. Di sana terdapat danau yang jernih. Kurapika menatap bayangannya di danau itu. Tatapan yang kosong, tak berekspresi sedikit pun. Ketakutannya juga sirna.

"_Akhirnya kau datang_" ucap suara itu.

Ternyata suara itu berasal dari danau itu. Keluar gelembung besar dari danau itu dan menangkap Kurapika. Gelembung itu mengajak Kurapika ke dalam.

"_Siapa namamu?_" tanya danau itu.

"Tidak tau," jawab Kurapika.

"_Umurmu_?"

"Tidak tau…."

"_Siapa orang yang kau sayangi?_"

Begitulah seterusnya. Kurapika hanya menjawab dengan kata-kata yang sama.

Sementara itu, di kastil…. Kuroro keluar mencari Kurapika.

"Kurapikaaa! Kurapikaaaa!" teriak Kuroro memanggil nama Kurapika.

"Kurasa dia ke bawah…." ucap Irisviel.

"Tidak mungkin….!" Kuroro berlari menjauhi kastil.

"Tunggu!" Irisviel mencoba menghentikan Kuroro. "Aaaah…. Sudah kuduga," kata Irisviel _facepalm_.

Kuroro mencari dan mencari Kurapika, hingga akhirnya Kuroro menemukan danau. Awalnya Kuroro tidak menghiraukan danau itu, tapi ketika melihat Kurapika di sana, Kuroro masuk ke dalam danau itu.

"_Apa kau punya masa lalu?_" tanya danau itu pada Kurapika.

'Ternyata danau ini memiliki perasaan 'rasa ingin tau'', kata Kuroro dalam hati. Ia tetap berenang ke dalam.

Anehnya, Kuroro bisa bernapas dalam danau itu. Maka, ia tetap menyelam ke dalam. Kuroro menemukan Kurapika yang tergeletak di dasar danau. Ia tampak menawan dengan memejamkan matanya dan rambut panjangnya yang berkibar-kibar. Aaaaah! Tidak ada waktu untuk memikirkan itu! Kuroro melihat Kurapika yang semakin pucat. Ia pun mengangkat tubuh Kurapika dan kembali ke tepi.

Mereka keluar dengan tubuh yang basah kuyup. Kurapika menggigil kedinginan.

"_Sa- samui_…." gumam Kurapika.

"Tenang, Kurapika…." ucap Kuroro menyibak rambut Kurapika. "Hei, danau…. Kembalikan hati Kurapika…." kata Kuroro masih memeluk Kurapika.

Muncul Gadis Merah dari air.

"Aku… Rasa ingin tau," kata gadis itu dan ia pun berubah menjadi batu merah kecil.

"_Senang sekali bertemu dengan gadis itu. Masukkan gadis ke dalam diriku…. Air hangatnya akan menghangatkan tubuhnya…." _ucap danau yang mulai menghangatkan airnya.

Kuroro meletakkan Kurapika ke danau. Anehnya, Kurapika tidak tenggelam. Dia mengapung.

"_Kumohon maafkan aku, gadis kecil…._" ucap danau itu.

Uap-uap dari air danau itu menyelimuti tubuh Kurapika sehingga Kurapika merasa hangat. Kurapika pun membuka matanya dan menatap Kuroro yang dari tadi mengawasinya.

Setelah Sang Danau merasa Kurapika tidak kedinginan lagi, ia mengangkat tubuh Kurapika dengan airnya dan meletakkannya ke samping Kuroro. Kuroro menggendong Kurapika dan menatap mata Kurapika yang terlihat biru yang tampak cerah. Terlihat hidup dan indah.

Air-air danau membentuk seorang manusia. Ah, ternyata seorang peri danau.

"Jadi kau yang menghangatkan aku?" tanya Kurapika.

"_Ya, gadis kecil….Kuroro, sudah lama sekali tidak bertemu kau. Sebenarnya aku… mempunyai satu lagi dari perasaan Kurapika,_" ucap peri itu.

"Apa itu, Helen? Sebaiknya kembalikan itu," Kuroro berkata dengan dahinya yang berkerut.

"_Ini…._" Helen mengulurkan tangannya ke kanan dan menoleh. Muncul seorang Gadis Merah memegangi tangannya. "_Dia adalah 'perhatian'. Kau, kembalilah ke tubuhmu…._" perintah Helen.

Gadis Merah menghadap Kurapika dan menggenggam tangan Kurapika.

"Aku adalah perhatian…." ucapnya dan menjadi batu merah yang kecil.

Kuroro menangkapnya dan menekannya perlahan ke dada Kurapika. Kurapika memejamkan mata dan menyentuh dadanya. Ia tersenyum tipis ketika merasakan 'perhatian' masuk ke dalam tubuhnya.

"Aku ucapkan terima kasih, Helen…." kata Kurapika ternyum lebar.

"_Sama-sama gadis kecil. Kapan-kapan datang lagi, ya…._" Helen melambaikan tangannya dan kembali masuk ke danau.

"Nah, ayo Kurapika…. Kita kembali ke tempat Irisviel," ucap Kuroro menggendong Kurapika dan berlari mendaki gunung.

"_Kau butuh bantuan_?" seseorang bertanya pada Kurapika dan Kuroro. Itu berasal dari batu merah.

Kuroro pun berhenti.

"Sepertinya Kuroro lelah. Bawakan kami ke tempat Irisviel," perintah Kurapika tersenyum.

Muncul seorang gadis berambut pirang kuncir satu dengan pita hitam dan matanya berwarna hijau. Ia tak lain adalah Saber Lily. Ia memakai terusan selutut berwarna putih dan berenda hitam pada rok dan _cream _pada rok dan lengannya.

"Aku Lily…." gadis itu memperkenalkan dirinya dengan senyumnya.

Lily menggenggam kedua tangannya dan membukanya. Muncul bunga teratai dari bawah Kurapika dan Kuroro. Mereka pun terbang menuju atas gunung.

Sesampainya di depan kastil….

"_Arigatou_, Lily," ucap Kurapika tersenyum lebar.

"Kembali, Kurapika…." Lily mulai kembali masuk ke dalam liontin.

* * *

TBC

* * *

Narrator : "Bagaimana? Huahahahahahah!" *Narrator gila!*

Author : "Narrator, hentikan! Kau membuat mereka takut!" (Hesh!)

Narrator : "Ah, gak papa dong." :v

Author : "Gak papa apanya?!" :O "Aku berharap cerita ini bakalan jadi anime kalo aku udah besar nanti…. Gak terkenal juga gak papa. Yang penting terkenal" /ngomongapasihlunyet!/

Narrator : "… Ah, sudahlah. Tapi kalo bikin anime-nya 'kan harus buat karaternya lagi!"

Author : "Hualah! Ntar pake OC-OC ku yang seambrek itu. Ngapain payah!"

Narrator : "Aaaah! Daripada ribut terus, bagusan minta review….!"

A and N : "Onegai review!"


	5. Hard Like Ice

Oh may gat! (salah woy!)

Minna-san arigatou, ya... Eike senang sekali. Fic ini memiliki review terbanyak. :'v

Gomen kalo update-nya lama. Pulsa modemnya abis. :v

Okeh, kita balas review dulu. :v

Moku-Chan : Aku harap begitu, sayang. :v

Tochiotome-chan : Nama lu tambah susah, say. :v Masih keren yang dulu /ngek/

Suka, ya? Itu bukan OC saya lho. Itu 'kan karakter dari Fate/Zero. Tau kagak? :v

Tsu : Udaaaah, gausah dibayangin. :v

Roster-chan : (dalem hati : pantes namanya Roster-chan. :v ) Udah dibikin... Nangte (maksudnya tenang) aja... :v

**HAPPY READING~**

* * *

Nah, saatnya Kuroro dan Kurapika pergi dari puri Irisviel.

"Irisviel, aku ucapkan terima kasih, ya….!" Ucap Kurapika nongol dari belakang Kuroro.

Dan mereka berbalik kemudian pergi.

"Hei, hei! Tunggu!" ucap Irisviel.

Pertama, Kurapika-lah yang berbalik.

"Maaf, Kurapika," Irisviel menjentikkan jarinya di depan wajah Kurapika.

Kurapika langsung jatuh tertidur, Kuroro pun menangkapnya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?!" ucap Kuroro pada Kurapika.

"Aku mau bilang kalau…. Ada sesuatu yang harus kau cari tanpa Kurapika," ucap Irisviel.

"Apa? Kepingan?"

"Iya. Ada di belakang. Turunlah ke bawah lewat belakang puri. Nanti, jika sudah sampai di rawa-rawa…."

"Hutan rawa, ya?"

"Kau ingat ternyata. Ohohohoh! Dan, jangan lupa bawa ini," Irisviel melepas anting Kurapika.

"Baiklah. Jaga Kurapika baik-baik," Kuroro pun pergi.

"Semoga berhasil melawan Raja rawa itu, Kuroro…." Ucap Irisviel berbisik. Kemudian, ia memanggil seorang pelayannya. "Hannah! Hannah!"

Wanita berambut putih dikepang ke bawah (dan panjang sepinggang) dengan kulit sawo matang dan mata biru air laut yang cerah datang (sepertinya deskripsi Hannah kepanjangan, ya. :v ).

"Bawa Kurapika ke kamar, ok…."

Hannah pun mengangguk dan menggendong Kurapika ala bridal style dan membawanya masuk.

Sementara itu, Kuroro sudah sampai di hutan rawa bagian belakang puri dan bawah Gunung Fuyuki (Cepat sekali, ya). Baru saja memasuki kawasan hutan rawa itu, sekelompok serigala menyerang Kuroro.

Tanpa berperasaan sedikit pun, Kuroro membunuh mereka dengan pisau benz-nya dan kemudian melanjutkan 'perjalanannya' masuk ke dalam hutan. Orang-orang…. Hei…. Tunggu dulu. Mereka ternyata bukan orang, mereka adalah peri, penyihir, dan siluman rawa. Oh, tentu saja menatap manusia seperti Kuroro sangat tidak suka.

"Hei…. Mau apa manusia masuk ke dalam hutan kita?!" ucap seorang penyihir tua dengan nada menyinggung dan nada protes.

"Biarkan sajalah. Mungkin ia mau bertemu dengan Raja kita. Liat aja. Dia 'kan terus jalan lurus ke istana," ucap peri kecil.

Walaupun dibicarakan dengan nada dan tatapan sinis seperti itu, Kuroro tetap berjalan. Kemudian ada seorang penyihir menghalangnya. Bukan penyihir. Dia biarawati…. Biarawati istana yang sudah tua.

"Hei, anak muda. Kau sudah ditunggu oleh Sang Raja. Ikutilah aku,"

* * *

"Uuuuuh…. Aku di mana?" tanya Kurapika memegangi kepalanya.

"Tenanglah. Kau di rumahku,"

"Eh?! Ma- mana Kuroro?!"

"Dia pergi. Tapi tenang sajalah…. Dia akan segera kembali," ucap Irisviel. "Oh iya, Kurapika. Nanti malam ada pesta di sini. Kurasa kau harus kupilihkan gaun…." Irisviel berjalan ke arah lemarinya yang besar.

"Pesta?" Kurapika mengernyit.

.

"Kita sudah sampai. Masuklah dan temui raja," biarawati itu menghilang dan Kuroro pun memasuki istana yang terlihat berlumpur dan terlihat tidak terawat itu.

"Ohohohohoh! Ternyata Kuroro, ya. Sudah lama tidak bertemu denganmu, ya," kata seorang Raja. Rajanya…. wanita (author : *sweatdrop*).

Dia wanita yang anggun. Yah, walaupun istananya kotor dan tidak terawat, dia sendiri bersih 100%. Dengan gaunnya yang berpadu warna hitam dan hijaunya itu, menambah kecantikannya. Ia memakai cadar hitam yang tipis, rambutnya yang hitam digerai dan ia juga memakai kerudung transparan berwarna hijau gelap. Matanya berwarna hijau gelap, hidungnya mancung, dan bibirnya yang tipis dan ranum itu tersenyum pada Kuroro.

"Aronia. Jadi kau memiliki kepingan hati boneka Kuruta?"

"Ya, benar! Benar sekali. Kau mau memilikinya? Aku punya tiga perasaan negatif," ucap Aronia. "Tapi, kau harus menukarnya dengan sesuatu yang paling berharga dari kepingan ini," lanjut Aronia sambil menampakkan batu merah yang berukuran sedang.

"Eh?"

"Oooh…! Ayolah. Aku sedang tidak punya mood untuk berkelahi atau melakukan sesuatu. Kau memiliki apa?" tanya Aronia kemudian.

"Aku hanya punya batu emelard ini," ucap Kuroro sambil memperlihatkan sebuah cincin berhiasan batu hijau gelap.

"Ah! Batu itu! Aku mencarinya ke seluruh dunia ini. Tapi…. Aku hanya memerintahkan budak-budakku saja untuk mencarinya. Kenapa kau tidak bilang kalau kau memilikinya?!" Aronia berkata dengan nada yang sedikit terdengar mengamuk.

"Kau tidak tanya kenapa aku harus bilang?" ucap Kuroro datar dengan senyum tipisnya.

Aronia pun mengedip-ngedipkan matanya karena baru sadar apa yang ia permasalahkan dan apa yang ia marahkan. Ia pun berkata, "Benar juga…." Yang membuat Kuroro sweatdrop.

"Kalau begitu, aku letakkan batu ini di sini," Kuroro meletakkan cincin itu di hadapan Aronia.

Aronia langsung mengambilnya dan melempar kepingan hati Kurapika ke Kuroro.

"Ambillah! Aku sudah tidak butuh yang itu. Aaaah…. Terima kasih banyak, Kuroro! Dengan begitu koleksiku lengkap….!" Aronia mengambil kotak berukuran sedang berwarna merah darah. Ia membukanya dan meletakkan cincin hasil pertukaran itu di tengah empat cincin berbatu sama dengan warna yang berbeda. "Kalau begitu, sampai jumpa di pesta Irisviel, ok…."

"Tapi…."

"Apa itu, anakku?"

"Apa saja yang di dalam batu ini?"

"Kalau tidak salah….salah satu dari mereka adalah rasa cemburu. Baiklah, sekarang kau boleh pergi."

Maka, Kuroro pun pergi.

* * *

BRAKK!

"Kuroro datang…." Ucap Hannah yang menahan pintu di depan kamar.

Kuroro muncul. Kurapika dan Irisviel menyambutnya.

"Kau mendapatkannya?" tanya Irisviel.

"Iya. Dia hanya meminta sebuah pertukaran antara cincin dan batu ini,"

Batu yang Kuroro perlihatkan itu langsung masuk ke dalam tubuh Kurapika. Setelah itu-

PLAKK! PLAKK!

Kurapika menjitak Kuroro dan Irisviel! Aw, pasti sakit…. Bayangin aja sampe jendol kayak Sinchan. :v

"Irisviel, apa yang terjadi tadi? Kenapa kau juga meninggalkanku, Kuroro?" tanya Kurapika dengan wajah dan nada dingin…. Juga datar. Ia tidak menampakkan kemarahannya di wajah, tapi dari kelakuan (author : *nganga*). "Aku tidak akan memaafkan kalian sampai kalian menjelaskan semuanya."

BLAM!

"Dia marah…." Gumam Irisviel.

"Mungkin dari ketiganya itu adalah sifat pemarah, ya…. Lagipula dia tidak sopan denganmu," ucap Kuroro.

Kuroro dan Irisviel malah saling pandang. -_-

"Tidak apa-apa. Dia lebih tua dariku. Aku 'kan masih berumur 95 tahun…." Ucap Irisviel. "Lagipula dia sekitar 120-an 'kan?"

Kuroro mengangguk kemudian mereka pergi mencari Kurapika.

Mereka menemukan Kurapika di ruang utama puri Irisviel dan menjelaskan kenapa mereka melakukan hal itu kepada Kurapika sendiri.

"Oh," ucap Kurapika terdengar pedas tapi datar. Kuroro dan Irisviel sweatdrop.

"Ka- kalau begitu bagaimana kita memilih-milih baju lagi, Kurapika?"

"Baiklah," Kurapika berdiri dan berjalan duluan.

"Mungkin dia masih marah," gumam Irisviel.

Kuroro mennghampiri Kurapika dan menarik lengannya.

"Apa?!" tanya Kurapika ketus.

Kuroro mengecup dahi Kurapika. Kurapika berkedip-kedip kaget. Irisviel melotot kaget dan wajahnya pun merona pink.

"Kau masih marah padaku?"

"Tidak. Kenapa aku harus marah padamu," ucap Kurapika kemudian pergi.

Irisviel masih bengong, sementara Kuroro menoleh pada Irisviel dan mengangkat kedua bahunya.

"Kalau begitu aku akan membantu Kurapika mencari gaun untuk nanti malam…." Irisviel berlalu. "Oh, iya…. Hannah!" Irisviel menghentikan langkah dan berbalik.

"Ya, Yang Mulia?" Hannah langsung datang.

"Tolong pilihkan setelan jas untuk Kuroro, ya…. Sudah, kerjakan," Irisviel pergi dan Hannah menunduk hormat sampai Irisviel sangat jauh.

[Skip Time]

Ternyata banyak sekali orang-orang yang Irisviel undang malam ini. Aronia juga datang, begitu juga Uranus. Sepertinya banyak sekali sahabat-sahabat dan teman dekat Irisviel. Bahkan mereka juga membawa anak-anaknya. Dan juga, Irisviel mengundang anggota GR.

Sementara Kuroro dan Kurapika….? Apa yang mereka lakukan, ya? Ah! Itu mereka. Mereka sedang berbincang-bincang dengan GR. Kurapika mengobrol? Tidak…. Dia malah bersembunyi di balik Kuroro. Dia tidak malu…. Tapi dia adalah seorang Kuudere dan Dandere.

Alangkah manisnya ia dengan gaun hijau daun dengan renda-renda putih dari Irisviel. Rambutnya yang panjang disanggul dengan menyisakan sedikit di kanan dan kirinya dan juga memakai hiasan rambut bunga-bunga putih. Irisviel juga memberikan kalung dan gelang mutiara putih. Sekarang wajahnya…. Dengan bedak tipis dan eyeshadow berwarna coklat tipis dan lipstik berwarna oranye. Sepatunya tidak usah karena tidak terlihat. Ntar tanya aja ama author gila ini. :v

Terlihat natural, Kurapika tidak terganggu dengan penampilannya sendiri, tapi ia terganggu karena ada seseorang gadis berambut hitam mendekat.

"Hei, Kuroro! Apa kabarmu?!" tanya gadis itu.

"Aku baik. Kau sendiri bagaimana, Rin?"

Kuroro dan Rin Tohsaka itu terlihat akrab. Rasanya, Kurapika ingin menampar gadis itu. Tapi ia takut Kuroro marah. Maka, ia pergi meninggalkan mereka.

"Kurapika, kau mau kemana?" tanya Kuroro.

"Err…. Aku mau mengambil minum," ucap Kurapika.

"Segeralah kembali,"

"Dia siapa?" tanya Rin.

"Ah, dia Kurapika," jawab Kuroro.

Musik dansa dimainkan. Memang sudah waktunya….

"Ayo kita berdansa….!" Rin menarik lengan Kuroro dan berdansa.

Kurapika hampir sampai ke tempatnya tadi. Tapi langkah terhenti ketika melihat Kuroro berdansa. Ia menggenggam gelasnya kuat-kuat.

PYARR!

"Nona….! Anda tidak apa-apa?" tanya seorang pelayan menghampiri Kurapika. Ia mengelap air yang mengalir di tangan Kurapika.

"…. Tidak apa-apa. Hanya tergores pecahannya. Aku akan pergi," Kurapika berlalu.

Kurapika keluar dari naik ke lantai dua dan ke balkon yang agak luas dari balkon yang lain. Ia meremas dadanya.

"Sesak…." Ucap Kurapika pada dirinya sendiri.

Kedua tangannya memeluk bahunya erat-erat. Air matanya menetes. Sapu tangan pun menghampiri wajah Kurapika dan menghapus air matanya.

"Jangan menangis. Nanti make up-mu luntur, nona…." Ucap seorang wanita berambut hitam panjang.

"Kau siapa?" tanya Kurapika.

"Aku Illumi. Anak sulung keluarga Zoldyeck," ucap wanita itu. "Sepertinya kau punya masalah. Apa kau mau menceritakannya padaku?" tanya Illumi.

"Aku melihat Kuroro dengan Rin berdansa…. Rasanya aku marah dan sedih. Lalu-"

"Mungkin kau cemburu. Tak apalah…. Bagaimana menurutmu pesta dansa ini….?" Tanya wanita.

"Entahlah. Sudahlah lama aku tidak datang ke pesta dansa. Kenapa kau kemari?"

"Aku bosan…. Tidak ada yang menyenangkan di sini. Jadi aku keluar," jawab Illumi.

"Kau bersama seseorang?"

"Iya. Aku mengawasi adik-adikku. Tapi ada Gotoh. Seharusnya aku tidak ikut," ucap Illumi. "Tapi ibu menyuruhku untuk sendiri bilang kalau dia sakit. Padahal tidak," jelas Illumi.

"Dia tidak mau datang dan kau disuruh untuk menggantikannya?" tebak Kurapika.

"Iya."

"Kau orangnya patuh, ya…."

Kemudian hening berkuasa di balkon ini.

"Oh iya…. Namamu?" tanya Illumi.

"Kurapika," Kurapika menoleh ke Illumi sambil tersenyum.

'Mungkin dengan cara ini akan berhasil,' pikir Illumi. "Senang bertemu denganmu, Kurapika," ucap Illumi sambil mengulurkan tangannya ke Kurapika.

Kurapika dan Illumi bersalaman. Tiba-tiba Kurapika merasakan pusing. Illumi melepaskan tangannya.

"Kau tidak apa-apa, Kurapika?" tanya Illumi.

"Pusing…." Gumam Kurapika terduduk di lantai.

Illumi bertekuk lutut di hadapan Kurapika dan menusukkan jarum kecil ke kepala Kurapika.

'Gelap…. Aku tidak bisa melihat…!' kata Kurapika dalam hati.

"Kalau begitu, ikut aku," Illumi berdiri dan berjalan menjauh dari Kurapika. Illumi berbalik kembali menatap Kurapika. "Ayo."

Kurapika diam saja. Ia malah mendengarkan Illumi. Batu sapphire-nya meredup.

"Bagus."

* * *

Kuroro celingukan mencari Kurapika. Yah, Rin tidak mau melepaskannya. Kuroro melihat Kurapika yang jauh berjalan ke luar dari istana.

'Kurapika!' Kuroro terbelalak. Ia melepaskan tangannya dari Rin.

"Kuroro, kau mau kemana?!"

Kuroro tidak menghiraukan Rin dan tetap mengejar Kurapika.

Kuroro sampai di luar. Kurapika tidak ada.

"_Apa yang terjadi, Kuroro_?" tanya seorang gadis dari dalam anting Kurapika.

"Kurapika menghilang," Kuroro menjawab.

Seorang Saber muncul dengan baju hitam dan mata kuning dari anting Kurapika.

"Kalau begitu aku kita cari Irisviel dulu," ucap gadis itu yang tak lain adalah Alter.

* * *

Yah, karena minum Irisviel mabuk gara-gara Aronia mengajaknya minum -_-, jadi mereka berangkat di pagi hari dengan bunga teratai putih milik Lily. Irisviel menyuruh pelayan-pelayannya dan juga kepala pelayannya yang tersayang yaitu Hannah agar menjaga puri baik-baik.

"Kalau antingnya bercahaya-"

"Kau bilang dia malah bercahaya…." Ucap Kuroro sweatdrop.

"Berarti Kurapika dan si penculik ada di sekitar sini dong…." Ucap Irisviel. "Tiba-tiba saja dingin…." Gumam Irisviel.

"Aku juga merasakannya," ucap Kuroro.

"Dari gua….!" Lily menunjuk sebuah gua yang sangat gelap.

Dari gua, angin yang dingin keluar, bahkan dinginnya melebihi kulkas author, kulkasnya Nemurase Hime ama kulkasnya readers. :v *ngawur*

Tanah, pepohonan, dan juga rerumputan disekitar gua mulai membeku.

"Tidak apa-apa. Kita maju saja," Kuroro turun dari bunga teratai.

Mereka masuk ke dalam gua. Mereka terus berjalan lurus hingga sampai di hadapan Illumi.

"Selamat datang," ucap Illumi dengan wajah dan nada yang datar.

"Jadi orang ini, Irisviel?" tanya Kuroro menoleh.

"Mungkin…. Illumi yang menculik Kurapika," jawab Irisviel.

"Khu khu khu. Memang, aku yang menculiknya. Dan sebentar lagi dia akan menjadi putriku," ucap Illumi menyeringai.

"Ini gawat Kuroro. Cepat cari Kurapika! Aku akan melawannya…."

"Hahaahahah! Melawanku?! Percuma, Iri-kun…. Es adalah elemenku….!" Ucap Illumi angkuh.

"Dan api adalah elemenku….!"

Mereka mulai bertarung.

"Lebih baik kita pergi, Kuroro…." Ucap Lily. Mereka pun pergi tanpa menghiraukan Irisviel.

Illumi membentuk jarum dan menembaknya ke Irisviel. Irisviel pun melindungi dirinya dengan apinya.

"Percuma, Illumi. Es milikmu tidak mempan terhadapku," ucap Irisviel tersenyum innocent.

"Dan sepertinya kalian terjebak dalam trikku…."

"Apa….? Apa maksudmu?!" Irisviel menaikkan alisnya.

"Khu khu khu. Sebenarnya Kurapika sudah menjadi bonekaku sepenuhnya. Dia sudah kuperintahkan untuk menyerang orang-orang yang mendekati tempatnya," jelas Illumi.

"Grrrr…." Irisviel mulai kesal dan menunduk.

Rambut Irisviel berkibar di sekitarnya (?) dan api mengelilinginya. Irisviel melemparkan bola api ke Illumi.

"Ah, dia marah…." Gumam Illumi pada dirinya sendiri.

Illumi membalas bola api Irisviel dengan bola esnya. Pertarungan bola-bola (?) itu terjadi sengit. Ah, tidak terlalu…. Akhirnya kedua bola itu menghilang.

Irisviel mengulurkan tangan kanannya dan muncul burung api. Sepertinya ia benar-benar marah jika dipermainkan seperti ini. Irisviel memerintahkan burung itu untuk menyerang Illumi.

Dengan cepat, burung itu menyerang Illumi. Illumi melindungi dirinya dengan kekkainya.

"Irisviel, masih ingin terus main-main?" tanya Illumi menaikkan alisnya sombong.

"Baiklah, aku akan mulai serius."

* * *

"Kurapika!" Kuroro menghampiri Kurapika yang tengah duduk di sebuah sofa. Langkahnya terhenti karena Kurapika menyerangnya dengan jarum es yang besar. Lily melindunginya dengan bunga mawar putih.

"Ternyata Kurapika sudah menjadi Putri Es…." Gumam Lily.

"Jadi? Kita harus bagaimana?"

"Se- sebenarnya…."

"Sebenarnya apa?!"

"Kita harus membunuhnya. Hanya itu satu-satunya agar membuatnya seperti semula. Atau-"

"Atau apa?! Bisa tidak kalau tidak memberikan jeda saat menjelaskan?!" Okay, Kuroro marah. =w=

"Atau ambil saja-" ucap Lily terpotong karena Kurapika menyerang. Mereka menghindar. "Hatinya….!" Lanjut Lily. Ia pun menghilang setelah itu.

"Mengambil hatinya?"

"_Sudah kuduga kau akan tanya itu…._" Ucap Alter lewat anting Kurapika. "_Tarik saja dari dadanya. Mungkin Illumi memasukkan sesuatu selain batu merah…._" Jelas Alter.

"Selain batu merah?"

"_Iya…. Bisa saja sesuatu yang jahat atau yang lainnya. Pokoknya, apapun yang terdapat di hati Kurapika. Emm…. Selain berwarna merah, keluarkan dari sana dan masukkan kembali hati Kurapika ke dalam tubuh Kurapika_," ucap Alter.

'Kalau begitu…. Aku hanya mengunci pergerakannya dan menarik hatinya," pikir Kuroro.

"Untuk apa kau kemari… Kuroro Lucifer?" tanya Kurapika sambil menuruni tangga.

Ekspresi datar terukir di wajah Kurapika. Sesuatu berbentuk seperti akar berwarna hitam mulai (seperti) tumbuh sampai ke pipi Kurapika. Mata birunya yang kiri meredup sementara yang kanan berubah menjadi merah menyala, seperti menyimpan amarah dan kebencian di dalamnya.

"Kau pikir aku akan pulang begitu saja?" kata Kurapika menaikkan alisnya. "Kau terlalu menatapku rendah. Kenapa? Aku boneka? Oh, ya…. Benar," Kurapika terkekeh.

Kurapika mendekat ke Kuroro dan menyentuh dada Kuroro. Yah, hampir saja Kuroro membeku akibat sentuhan Kurapika. Untung dia melompat menjauh. Kurapika menunduk.

"Kenapa? Kau membenciku?" air mata mulai menetes ke pipi Kurapika. Ia menggertakkan giginya. "Pergi kau ke neraka," desis Kurapika.

Tanah yang Kuroro injak tiba-tiba berlubang dan Kuroro pun terjatuh ke dalam.

"… Aneh. Aku bisa bernapas…." Ucap Kuroro.

"Karena aku disini…." Helen muncul. "Ada apa? Kenapa Kurapika memasukkanmu ke dalam air yang dingin ini?" tanya Helen.

"Aku tidak tau. Tadi malam-"

"O-oh…. Baiklah. Tidak usah ceritakan hal itu. Aku sudah tau. Aku tau kok. Sebenarnya Kurapika cemburu karena kemarin kau dan gadis bernama Rin itu berdansa. Aku benar 'kan?"

"Mungkin kau benar…."

"Seharusnya kau mengawasinya saat dia mengambil minum. Hannah bilang, ia menggenggam gelasnya sampai pecah saat melihatmu dan Rin berdansa…." Kata Helen. "Baiklah, sudah sampai. Aku sudah memberikanmu kekuatan air dan es. Berjuanglah!" Helen pun menghilang.

"…." Kurapika diam saja memperhatikan Kuroro yang naik.

Kuroro terengah-engah karena dinginnya air es. Nero menghangatkan tubuh Kuroro dengan mudah.

"Terima kasih, Nero."

"Tak masalah, Kuroro."

Kurapika melipat kedua tangannya di bawah dadanya. Muncul pedang-pedang es di belakangnya.

"Kuroro, pakai ini! Aku dapat dari Irisviel….!" Helen melemparkan tombak merah pada Kuroro dan ia menghilang.

Pedang-pedang itu mulai meluncur ke arah Kuroro. Kuroro memutar-mutarkan tombaknya, melindungi dirinya dari pedang-pedang itu. Tombak itu mengeluarkan api sehingga pedang-pedang yang menyerang Kuroro itu meleleh.

Kuroro mulai berlari ke arah Kurapika dan menyerang Kurapika. Kurapika menerima serangan Kuroro dengan membalasnya dengan lemparan jarum-jarumnya.

"Teruslah menghindar, Lucifer. Teruslah menghindar," ucap Kurapika sinis.

"_Jangan lupa soal kekuatan yang diberikan Helen, Kuroro…._" Ucap Alter.

"Apa? Aku tidak dengar…."

Karena Kuroro terlalu sibuk dengan anting itu, dadanya terkena jarum Kurapika. Kuroro pun membeku.

"Mungkin terlalu cepat kau melawanku, Lucifer," kata Kurapika berbalik. Alangkah terkejutnya ia ketika Alter dan Nero berada di hadapannya.

"Mungkin terlalu cepat untuk kau duduk kembali," ucap Alter.

Mereka mendorong Kurapika hingga Kurapika terjatuh. Nero dan Alter mengunci pergerakan Kurapika. Dan pada saat itulah Kuroro muncul.

"Tusuk dadanya…. Hanya itulah caranya agar dia kembali seperti semula…." Ucap Alter.

"Tenanglah. Setelah kau masukkan hatinya kembali, dia akan hidup kembali. Hatinya adalah nyawanya…." Ucap Nero tersenyum meyakinkan Kuroro.

Kuroro dengan perlahan menusuk dada Kurapika.

"A- aaaaakh!" Kurapika berteriak kesakitan.

Kuroro membelah dada Kurapika dan pada saat itulah Kurapika mati suri (?). Tato yang berbentuk seperti akar di pipi Kurapika menghilang ketika Kuroro menarik hati Kurapika.

"_Padahal waktu itu Illumi meletakkan jarumnya dari kepala…._" Ucap Helen mengernyit.

"Mungkin ia juga memasukkannya ke dalam hatinya…." Kuroro dengan perlahan menarik jarum itu dari hati Kurapika.

"Aku menemukan jarumnya…." Nero menarik jarum yang tertancap di kepala Kurapika. Jarum itu sangat kecil sehingga tidak bisa dilihat dari jauh.

"Sebaiknya kalian kembali…." Perintah Kuroro.

"Baik," Nero dan Alter pun kembali ke anting.

Wajah Kurapika begitu pucat. Kuroro meraba bibirnya yang dingin dengan ibu jarinya. Kuroro mencium Kurapika sambil memasukkan hatinya ke tubuh Kurapika. Luka yang Kuroro buat di dada tadi mulai menutup dan Kurapika pun membuka matanya dengan perlahan dan lemah.

Betapa terkejutnya Kurapika bangun dengan ciuman dari Kuroro. Matanya bergetar dan berkaca-kaca. Ia menerima ciuman itu dan menutup matanya perlahan-lahan. Air matanya menetes.

Es mulai meleleh dan juga menghilang. Kuroro pun melepas ciumannya menghapus air mata Kurapika. Kuroro menuntun Kurapika untuk duduk. Mata Kurapika masih bergetar.

Kuroro memeluknya, membiarkan Kurapika untuk menangis atau yang lainnya. Kurapika menangis.

"Maaf…." Ucap Kurapika gemetar.

"Kau tidak perlu minta maaf, Kurapika…."

"Karena aku marah padamu, aku…. Aku merepotkanmu…." Ucap Kurapika.

"Itu juga salahku. Aku juga minta maaf, ya."

Seseorang bertepuk tangan. Irisviel! Dia sangat bersih, tak terluka sedikit pun….

"Irisviel, kau tidak apa-apa?"

"Beres kok…." Irisviel tersenyum innocent. "Kalau begitu, ayo kita pulang," ucap Irisviel.

* * *

TBC

* * *

Author : "Gomen, ya... Ceritanya yang ini jelek bingit." -_- "Review please~"


	6. In Irisviel's Castle

Kurapika terbangun dan menatap tempat tidur Kuroro. Sudah rapi. Dia pasti pergi meninggalkan Kurapika. Empat siku-siku saling berhadapan terlihat di kepala Kurapika. Dia langsung keluar dari kamar. Irisviel berada di hadapannya.

"Mana Kuroro?!" ucap Kurapika dengan wajah datar tetapi dengan nada yang meninggi.

"Err…. Kurapika, sebaiknya kita pergi mandi dulu, ya…. Kita akan mandi sambil membicarakan hal itu," kata Irisviel mendorong Kurapika.

PLAKK!

"Uuukkh…." Irisviel hanya menatap Kurapika berlalu.

"Kurapika-sama…." Hannah menghadangnya.

"Nani yo?" ucap Kurapika sambil melotot-melotot kesal (?).

"Ichi, ohayou gozaimasu…." Ucap Hannah sambil menunduk hormat. "Ni, aku mau bilang kalau Kuroro-sama ada di dapur," kata Hannah.

"O, sou ka. Arigatou…."

"Chotto!"

"Nani ka?" Kurapika memasang senyum palsu di wajah. Dan pada saat itulah Hann-

PLAKK!

Hannah juga dijitak. Hannah sweatdrop.

"Aku mau bilang kalau Kuroro-sama menyuruhmu supaya mandi dulu," kata Hannah masih sweatdrop.

"Baiklah. Panggil Irisviel," perintah Kurapika.

Hannah menunduk hormat dan pergi.

"Hannah, kau kenapa?" tanya Sebastian.

"Pfft…." Claude menahan tawa.

PLAKK! PLAKK!

Mereka berdua akhirnya dijitak oleh Kurapika.

"Jangan mengejek orang…." Ucap Kurapika.

"Fufufu…." Hannah tertawa kecil.

Yah, Kurapika yang sekarang lebih suka menjitak bawahannya (?) ketika mereka membuat kesalahan atau sengaja melakukan kesalahan. :v

[Skip Time]

"Bagaimana airnya, Kurapika?" Irisviel bertanya kepada Kurapika. Mereka sedang mandi.

"Entahlah…. Aku hanya merasa nyaman. Kau tidak memberikan obat tidur ke dalamnya 'kan?" tanya Kurapika dengan nada dingin dan tatapan yang tajam.

"Tentu saja tidak…." Irisviel sweatdrop.

"Baguslah…."

"Boleh aku-"

"Mau tanya apa?"

Irisviel sweatdrop.

"Apa kau mencintai Kuroro?" tanya Irisviel.

"Aku tidak tau…." Jawab Kurapika.

'Benar juga, ya…. Kurapika belum belajar tentang hal itu. Padahal dia sudah memiliki perasaan yang berhubungan dengan cinta…. Aneh….' Pikir Irisviel. 'O- oh! Aku lupa kalau Kurapika belum punya rasa kasih sayang!' Irisviel terbelalak.

"Kau kenapa, Irisviel?" tanya Kurapika.

"A- ah…. Tidak apa-apa…." Kata Irisviel.

"Ya sudah," ucap Kurapika tak acuh.

Kurapika berdiri dan muncul seorang pelayan (Bukan Hannah, Claude, maupun Sebastian) ke kamar mandi. Betapa terkejutnya Kurapika ketika yang datang itu adalah laki-laki. Irisviel langsung menutupi tubuh Kurapika dengan handuk rambutnya. Kurapika menerimanya dan menutupi bagian-bagian yang tidak boleh readers bayangkan! :v Untung saja handuk itu lebar dan panjang. :v

"Finnian, apa yang kau lakukan?!" Irisviel marah.

"Ma- maaf, Yang Mulia…." Finnian tergagap.

Kurapika tidak peduli dengan ucapan Finnian. Dan pada sa-

PLAKK! PLAKK! JTAKK! DESH!

*ucapan dilanjutkan* at itulah Kurapika menyiksa (?) Finnian habis-habisan, kemudian menendangnya keluar.

"Uwaaaah…. Kurapika-sama galak sekali…." Ucap Meirin, pelayan berambut pink keunguan dan gelap…. Memakai kacamata besar.

"Seharusnya kau mengetuk pintunya dulu…." Sebastian muncul. "Apa kau lupa, Finnian?" Sebastian tersenyum lebar dan terlihat mengerikan.

"Err…. I- iya aku lupa…."

"Kalau begitu, kalian berdua obati luka-luka Finnian," ucap Sebastian kemudian pergi.

"Hei, Finny. Bagaiman tubuh Kurapika-sama?"

DESH!

Kepala Bardroy ditendang Kurapika.

"Hmph….!" Kurapika berlalu.

"Dia kasar, ya…." Ucap Meirin.

"Berhentilah bicara atau melakukan sesuatu yang buruk. Nanti kau akan tau apa akibatnya…." Irisviel pergi menghampiri Kurapika.

"Tuh…! Kau dengar tidak?"

"Ba- baiklaaah…." Bard gemetaran.

* * *

"Bagaimana? Apa kau sudah selesai memikirkan?" tanya Sebastian ke Kuroro.

"Belum. Aku bingung apa yang harus aku berikan dengan Kurapika," jawab Kuroro.

"Bagaimana kalau makan malam nanti kita buatkan makan malam yang istimewa untuknya, Kuroro-sama?" usul Claude.

"Bagus. Kalian buatkan makanannya sementara aku akan pergi mencari hadiahnya," Kuroro berlari lewat jendela.

Sebastian dan Claude saling lirik.

"Mana Kuroro?" tanya Kurapika. Kali ini dia membawa buku tebal kira-kira sejengkal. "Kalian mempermainkanku, ya?"

DUK! DUK!

Ya, baiklah…. Kurapika memukul pipi Sebastian dan Claude dengan bukunya dan pergi. Pada saat itulah Irisviel muncul.

"Agar kalian tidak bertengkar, aku sarankan agar Claude membuat makanan penutupnya dan Sebastian membuat makanan beratnya, ya. Aku takut kalian bertengkar…. Emm…. Pipi kalian kenapa?" tanya Irisviel setelah menjelaskan pekerjaan untuk Sebastian dan Claude.

"Err…. Kami-"

"Kurapika, ya?" tebak Irisviel. Irisviel pun tertawa kecil. "Ini hari ulang tahunnya. Jadi kalian bersabar dengan…. Ya?"

"Apapun yang Kurapika-sama lakukan, kami akan tetap bersabar. Kami adalah pelayannya…." Ucap Sebastian dengan hormat.

"Ya, benar," Claude mengangguk sambil membenarkan posisi kacamatanya.

"Baguslah…." Irisviel tersenyum lebar. "Ngomong-ngomong…. Kuroro kemana?" tanya Irisviel berbisik. Ia takut kalau hal ini terdengar Kurapika dan Kurapika akan marah.

Sementara itu, Kurapika sedang berjalan di koridor mencari Kuroro tentunya.

"Kurapika-sama….!" Meirin mengejar Kurapika.

"Nani?" Kurapika menoleh. Tatapan yang tajam dan dingin itu membuat Meirin merinding.

"A- ano… Sebenarnya Kuroro-sama sedang pergi keluar," ucap Meirin gemetar.

"Nani?!" Kurapika menghampiri Meirin.

Meirin deg-degan. Ternyata, Kurapika hanya melewati Meirin. Tapi….

BRAKK!

Ia melempar bukunya ke kepala Meirin.

"Apes…." Gumam Meirin.

"Ah, Meirin…." Irisviel muncul.

"Y- ya, Yang Mulia?" Meirin menoleh ke Irisviel dengan gemetar dan perlahan.

"Maafkan Kurapika, ya. Hari ini dia ulang tahun, jadi…. Buatlah halaman belakang menjadi rapi dan indah. Kita buatkan kejutan untuknya…." Jelas Irisviel.

"Ta- tapi…. Darimana Irisviel-sama tau kalau dia ulang tahun?" tanya Meirin.

"Shalnark memberitahukannya kepada Kuroro. Tentu saja kami langsung kaget, ohohohoh! Kalau begitu kerjakan apa yang kuperintahkan bersama Bard dan Finny-chan. Ohohohoh!" sambil tertawa aneh, Irisviel berlalu.

[Skip Time]

Sudah sore ternyata. Kurapika menghilang entah kemana. Sebenarnya ia tidak keluar dari puri. Tapi sebenarnya ia tertidur di gedung kaca milik Irisviel. Wah, hebat ya…. Di tempat bersalju seperti ini ada greenhouse. :v

"Kurapika….! Kurapika…!" Irisviel juga ikut mencari Kurapika ternyata.

"Kurapika-samaaaa…! Anata wa doko kaaa?" teriak Meirin.

"Anata wa doko desu ka, Kurapika-sama?" teriak Sebastian.

"Dia tidak ada di kaki gunung…." Claude muncul.

"EH?!" Irisviel terkejut.

"Sepertinya kita belum memeriksa satu tempat…." Ucap Bard.

"Minna! Aku menemukan Kurapika-sama!" ucap Finny.

Semuanya langsung ke tempat Finny berada, yaitu di gedung kaca. Ohohohohoh! *tawa aneh ala Irisviel*

"Dimana dia, Finny?" tanya Irisviel.

"Itu…. Dia sedang tidur," jawab Finny berbisik.

Sebagian dari mereka sweatdrop dan sisanya menatap lucu Kurapika yang tertidur menyamping di sebuah bangku panjang.

"Mungkin dia lelah mencari Kuroro-sama," ucap Sebastian menopang dagunya dengan tangan kanan.

"Dan mungkin dia lelah menghukum kita," ucap Hannah dengan nada yang lembut. Hal itu dilakukan agar Kurapika tidak terbangun.

Irisviel menghampiri Kurapika dan membangunkannya.

"Ada apa? Apa Kuroro sudah pulang?" tanya Kurapika setelah dia bangun.

"Belum. Dia tadi menelpon agar menyuruhmu mandi dan memakai gaun hijau kemarin…." Ucap Irisviel berbohong.

Yah, kalau itu perintah Kuroro, Kurapika pasti menurutinya.

"Baiklah…. Tapi aku harap Finny-chan tidak masuk sembarangan lagi…." Kurapika berlalu.

Yang lain pada sweatdrop sambil menatap Finny.

* * *

Perlahan-lahan Kurapika masuk ke dalam bak mandi. Entah apa yang ia pikirkan sampai matanya bergetar-getar dan ia memasukkan seperempat kepalanya ke air (?). Irisviel menatap aneh Kurapika karena tidak terbiasa melihat Kurapika seperti ini.

"Kenapa, Kurapika?" tanya Irisviel memiringkan kepalanya.

"…."

"Baiklah, tidak usah kau ceritakan," ucap Irisviel.

[Skip Time]

Malam tiba. Tapi sayangnya Kuroro belum juga pulang. Irisviel mencoba untuk menutupi hal ini agar Kurapika tidak bersedih di pesta nanti dengan menyibukkannya (?). Setelah Kurapika mengganti baju, make up, dan menata rambut, Irisviel mengajaknya ke perpustakaan.

"…. Baiklah," Kurapika menuruti Irisviel untuk membaca buku-buku yang ada di perpustakaan.

Irisviel keluar dari perpustakaan dan tampak pelayan-pelayannya menunggunya untuk perintah dari Irisviel.

"Okay…. Kalian boleh mulai," ucap Irisviel dan mereka pun bubar.

Bard, Finny, dan Meirin mengurus meja dan makanan. Hannah juga membantu ketiga orang itu. Maka, ia memerintahkan agar Bard dan Finny menyiapkan kursi dan mendekorasi taman.

Sementara itu, Claude dan Sebastian….

"Kurapika-sama…." Mereka menghampiri Kurapika.

Kurapika menoleh.

"Seharusnya anda tidak perlu membacanya dari halaman pertama. Tetapi…." Sebastian membolak-balik buku yang Kurapika baca. "Ini dia. Halaman 120," ia pun meletakkan bukunya di hadapan Kurapika setelah itu.

"Lalu aku harus- AH!"

Ternyata…. Ucapan Kurapika terpotong karena Claude menutup matanya dengan kain.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan pa- mmmph!" Claude memotong kata-kata Kurapika lagi dengan menutup mulutnya dengan kain.

Tangan Claude meraih leher Kurapika.

"Tunggu! Jangan dipingsankan…." Ucap Sebastian sweatdrop.

"Baiklah. Kau yang bawa dia…."

Sebastian menggendong Kurapika ala bridal style dan pergi ke taman belakang. Yah, agak repot membawa Kurapika karena Kurapika memberontak.

"Mmph! Mm mmmph mmph?! (Hei! Kalian mau membawaku kemana?!)" Kurapika berkata tapi yang keluar cuma suara itu. Untung Sebastian, Claude, dan author ngerti. :v

"Kita akan pergi ke suatu tempat, Kurapika-sama…." Ucap Sebastian.

Kurapika merasakan kalau mereka berhenti berjalan. Yah, mereka sudah sampai di taman belakang. Sebastian meletakkan (emangnya Kurapika barang apa? :v ) Kurapika ke kursi dan melepaskan penutup mata dan kain yang membungkam mulut Kurapika.

Kurapika hanya menatap kegelapan dan tanaman.

"Sekarang apa….?" Tanya Kurapika dengan empat siku-siku berhadapan di kepalanya.

Irisviel menghidupkan lentera-lentera taman dengan tangan kosong tentunya. :v Kurapika terkejut.

"Selamat ulang tahun, Kurapika…." Ucap Irisviel.

"Selamat ulang tahun, Kurapika-sama," ucap seluruh pelayan Irisviel.

"Eh?" Kurapika mengernyit.

"Haduuuh…." Irisviel facepalm. Yang lain sweatdrop. "Begini lho, Kura-chan…. Umurmu sudah 128 tahun hari ini, jadi kita merayakannya…." Jelas Irisviel.

"Oooh…." Ucap Kurapika. "Kalau begitu, mana Kuro-"

Belum lagi menyelesaikan kata 'Kuroro' Kuroro sudah datang secara tiba-tiba dan mencium pipi Kurapika.

"Bagaimana harimu, Ningyo-chan?" tanya Kuroro dengan tatapan dingin.

"Uuuurrgh!" Kurapika menggerutu.

Bukannya menampar Kuroro karena kesal, ia malah memeluk Kuroro.

"Aku lelah mencarimu kemana-mana, bodoh," ucap Kurapika membalas tatapan dingin Kuroro dengan nada datar dan dingin.

Kuroro menyodorkan kotak kecil ke Kurapika.

"Apa ini?" tanya Kurapika menaikkan alisnya.

"Bukan kejutan namanya kalau aku beritahu…."

"Eh?"

Kurapika membukanya dan…. Itu sebuah gelang. Gelang berlian berwarna sapphire, warna kornea Kurapika.

"Terima kasih," ucap Kurapika tersenyum tipis.

"Kurapika-sama, tiup lilinnya…!" ucap Meirin. Dia memegang rainbow cake yang dilapisi dengan krim vanila, dan juga ada lilin 1, 2, dan 8…. Berarti 128. :v Terdapat krim pink yang menuliskan 'Otanjoubi Omedetou, Kurapika-sama' di bawah lilin.

Kurapika meniup lilinnya. Pada saat itu juga, kembang api dinyalakan dan meledak (?) dengan indahnya di langit malam. Kemudian, datang anggota GR. Tak disangka-sangka mereka datang. Terutama Machi dan Pakunoda yang memeluk 'kakak' tercintanya yang berulang tahun ini. Ohohohoh! (?) Anggota GR memberikan Kurapika seikat bunga yang banyak warnanya (Oke, itu pelit. :v ). Tetapi dengan senang hati Kurapika menerimanya.

"Kau senang?" tanya Kuroro.

"Kurasa begitu…." Jawab Kurapika tersenyum.

"Kurapika, ayo ke sini!" Irisviel menarik lengan Kurapika.

Ternyata Aronia juga datang. -_-

"Nah, ini…. Minumlah," Aronia memberikan segelas wine kepada Kurapika.

Kurapika menurut. Kuroro sweatdrop sambil geleng-geleng.

"Dasar Irisviel," itu katanya.

"Kalau mabuk satu kali saja tidak apa-apa kok…." Nobunaga menyenggol Kuroro dengan sikunya.

"…. Apa-apaan kau?!" Pakunoda muncul.

"Hyaaaa~! Pakunoda!" Nobunaga lari dari Pakunoda.

DESH!

Pakunoda melepas sepatunya dan melempar ke Shalnark. TEPAT SASARAN! Sepatu high heels-nya mengenai kepala Shalnark. :v

"Yeah! Kena kau!"

Ternyata Pakunoda mabuk duluan. :v Kuroro pun sweatdrop melihat orang terpenting dalam GR ini kalau sudah mabuk.

Sementara itu…. Bagaimana dengan Kurapika, ya? :v

"Ohohohohoh! Iri-kun, lihat…! Wajah Kurapika sudah memerah…." Ucap Aronia. Wajahnya juga sudah memerah *sweatdrop*.

"Kau tidak apa-apa, Kurapika?" Kuroro berlari kecil ke arah Kurapika.

"Uuuh…." Gumam Kurapika. Ok, dia di bawah alam sadar. :v

"Seharusnya kita tidak ajak dia minum, ya…." Ucap Aronia.

"Tapi ini baru pertama kalinya. Jadi tidak apa-apa, bukan?" ucap Irisviel tersenyum innocent. Dia masih setengah sadar.

"Kau memberikan berapa gelas, huh?" tanya Kuroro.

"Emm…. Enam. Ah, bukan….! Sepuluh," jawab Aronia.

"Apa?!" Kuroro dan Irisviel tentunya terkejut.

"Ng…. Kuroro…." Kurapika mengigau.

"Ada apa?" Kuroro menggendong Kurapika ala bridal style.

"Tidak…. Aku hanya ingin kau minum wine itu denganku…." Ucap Kurapika dengan nada 'sempoyongan'.

"Tidak bisa, Kurapika…."

"Oooh…. Tidak mau, ya?" Kurapika memasang ekspresi sedihnya. "Aku cuma ingin kau minum satu gelas saja…." Lanjut Kurapika.

"Baiklah. Satu gelas saja…."

Baik, Irisviel memberi Kuroro segelas wine. Kuroro meminum seteguk. Yah, sudah habis. Kurapika pun mencium Kuroro. Kuroro sweatdrop.

Setelah itu Kurapika dibawa Kuroro ke kamar. Ia melepaskan hiasan rambut Kurapika hingga rambut Kurapika tergerai indah.

"Badanmu sampai panas…. Ini gara-gara Irisviel," gerutu Kuroro.

"Tidak apa-apa. Lagipula wine-nya enak kok," Kurapika berhalusinasi lagi.

Kuroro hanya menghela napas panjang dan juga sweatdrop. Kuroro mengambil mangkuk berisi air dingin dan juga kain.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Kurapika.

"Supaya kau tidak pusing. Kau merasakan pusing 'kan?" Kuroro berkata sambil memeras kain dan meletakkannya di dahi Kurapika.

"Iya…." Jawab Kurapika berbisik.

"Kau harus tidur," ucap Kuroro sambil menyelimuti Kurapika dengan selimut.

"Tidak mau…." Bantah Kurapika lemas. Kuroro menghela napas mengeluh.

"Jika kau sudah sehat, kau bisa kembali ke pestanya…." Ucap Kuroro setelah itu. Mungkin hanya itulah satu-satunya jalan agar Kurapika menurut. "Asalkan kau tidak minum wine lagi…." Lanjut Kuroro.

"Mmmhnn…. Baiklah…." Kurapika akhirnya menurut.

Kuroro melangkah keluar. Langkahnya terhenti ketika Kurapika memanggilnya.

"Maukah kau mencium pipiku sebelum aku tidur?" pinta Kurapika.

Kuroro kembali ke ranjang Kurapika dan mencium pipi Kurapika.

'Ternyata kalau mabuk kau banyak mintanya….' Kata Kuroro dalam hati.

"Kau tau tidak…?"

"Apa itu?" tanya Kuroro.

"Hari ini adalah hari yang paaaling mengesankan dalam hidupku…." Ucap Kurapika menggeleng-geleng lemah sambil tersenyum.

"…. Baguslah kalau kau senang…." Kuroro menyibak pelan rambut Kurapika.

Senyum Kurapika makin lebar, menambah wajahnya yang manis saat wajahnya memerah. Sampai Kurapika tertidur, Kuroro bisa meninggalkan Kurapika.

CKLEK….

Suara pintu tertutup begitu terdengar perlahan dibuat Kuroro. Dan pada saat itulah (?) Hannah muncul.

"Aku mau mengganti baju Kurapika-sama," ucap Hannah.

"Boleh. Tetapi lakukanlah dengan hati-hati. Kurapika sedang tidur," bisik Kuroro kemudian pergi.

Hannah menunduk hormat dan masuk ke kamar Kurapika. Hannah tersenyum kecil melihat Kurapika yang tidur dengan wajah memerah.

"Seperti anakku…." Gumamnya pada dirinya sendiri. Ia menyibak perlahan rambut Kurapika dan Kurapika pun tersenyum.

Sementara itu….

"Uuuurgh…. Kau bawa dia kemana, Kuroro?" tanya Aronia sambil berjalan sempoyongan.

"Tentu saja ke kamarnya," jawab Kuroro sweatdrop.

"Ng…. Kalau begitu ayo kita berdansa…." Aronia meletakkan kepalanya di dada Kuroro.

"Apa?!"

"Ayolah!" Aronia menarik lengan Kuroro agar berdansa.

Oh my god…. Mungkin dia benar-benar mabuk.

"Iya, author. Tarian tango-nya sangat lincah. Kuroro dipaksanya untuk melakukan tarian itu…." Kata Irisviel menanggapi ucapan sang author. :v

Ohohohoh! Memang, Irisviel…. Aronia bahkan seperti orang gila. :v

"Kalau Kurapika melihatnya mungkin Kuroro dan Aronia akan ditampar…."

"Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi di sini?" tanya Kurapika.

Oh, tidak. Cepat sekali sembuhnya…. Lagipula itu sangat cepat sembuh. Dia pasti akan mengamuk. Irisviel dan anggota GR menghalangi Kurapika sehingga Aronia dan Kuroro tidak terlihat. :v

WUSH!

Kurapika mengipas mereka hanya dengan tangan kosong. Ketika melihat Aronia dan Kuroro, empat siku-siku berhadapan muncul di kepala Kurapika. Pelayan-pelayan yang memainkan musik menghentikan kegiatannya dan langsung kabur. :v

"Eh? Kenapa berhenti?" Aronia mengernyit.

"Ah, Kurapika…!" Kuroro langsung menjatuhkan Aronia dan menghampiri Kurapika yang dari tadi menatapnya dengan tatapan super dingin.

"Kira-kira apa yang akan- GUAAGH!" ucapan Nobunaga terpotong ketika sepatu hijau Kurapika mendarat di wajahnya.

"Begini, Kurapika…."

"…. Sudahlah," Kurapika memeluk Kuroro. "Aku sedang tidak mau marah," lanjut Kurapika.

Anggota GR dan para pelayan cengar-cengir sana-sini (?) menatap pemandangan cinta itu, kecuali Phinks, Feitan, dan juga Nobunaga. :v Sementara itu, Irisviel mengendap-endap ke tempat Aronia dan menyiramkan air ke wajah Aronia.

"Uuuugh!"

"Yah, sudah basah…." Ucap Irisviel tersenyum innocent.

"A- apa yang terjadi?" Aronia akhirnya sampai di kesadarannya (?). :v

Kurapika menghampiri Sebastian dan Claude (pemain musik legendaris di Gunung Fuyuki ini. :v ).

"Aku minta maaf…." Ucap Kurapika sambil memegangi tangan Sebastian dan Claude.

"Tidak apa, Kurapika-sama," ucap Sebastian merendahkan diri.

"Kau tidak bersalah," susul Claude.

Kurapika tersenyum senang. Kemudian ia ke Finny, Bard, dan Meirin.

"Ohahahaha! Tidak apa, Kurapika-sama…. Kami ini 'kan pelayanmu," ucap Meirin.

"Aku tidak sanggup marah-marah sama atasanku, Kurapika-sama…." Susul Bard.

"Sepertinya aku terlalu keras pada Finny…." Kurapika memegang erat kedua tangan Finny.

Wajah Finny memerah, dan ia pun berkata, "Ti- tidak apa-apa, Kurapika-sama…."

"…." Kurapika menatap datar Finny.

Kurapika memejamkan matanya. Entah apa yang Finny rasakan, ia merasa nyaman. Tubuhnya juga tidak sakit lagi. Kurapika menyembuhkan.

"Lihat, Finny! Kau sembuh!" ucap Meirin.

"Hebat….!" Finny menatap tangannya. "Arigatou, Kurapika-sama!"

Kurapika menjawab ucapan terima kasih Finny dengan senyumnya yang luar biasa tipis! :3

"Yeee! Finny sembuh….!" Meirin memeluk Finny saking senangnya.

Ketiga pelayan yang sudah bekerja dengan Irisviel sejak kecil dan bersahabat ini berpelukan dan bersorak senang. Mata Kurapika berkaca-kaca dan senyumnya melebar.

Kuroro menepuk pelan bahu Kurapika.

"Sepertinya ada yang ingin dipeluk…." Ucap Kuroro menyunggingkan senyumnya.

BRUKK!

Kurapika memeluk Kuroro secara tiba-tiba dan sangat spontan (?). Mereka sampai terjatuh. Kurapika mencium pipi Kuroro.

"Ooooh…." Sepertinya anggota GR dan yang lainnya 'tersentuh' melihat pemandangan ini. Author ikutan, ah… :v Ooooh. :v

Dan pada saat itulah Gadis Merah muncul. Kuroro dan Kurapika berdiri menghadap gadis itu. Kurapika pun mengulurkan tangannya pada gadis itu. Kuroro tidak mencarinya.

'Mungkin Kurapika memanggilnya,' pikir Kuroro.

"Aku…. Kasih sayang," ucap 'Kasih Sayang' tersenyum.

Gadis Merah itu pun masuk ke dalam tubuh Kurapika. Kurapika menyentuh dadanya dan merasa nyaman.

"Apa yang masuk ke dalam tubuh, Kurapika-sama, ya?" tanya Meirin.

"Itu hatinya…." Jawab Irisviel mendekat.

"Aku mau berdansa…." Pinta Kurapika.

Dan...

Malam itu adalah malam yang melelahkan. Tapi…. Malam itu adalah kenangan yang indah dalam hidup mereka.

* * *

TBC

* * *

Author : "Ohohohohoh!"

Irisviel : "Iiih…. Author ikut-ikutan…!"

Author : "Ga papa dong." :v "Yang buat naskahnya siapa coba?"

Irisviel : "Oh iya…." :v

Author : Bagaimana ini? Keren tidak?"

Irisviel : "Kau bahkan lupa kalau di sini ada rasa kasih sayang!"

Author : "Nanti aja deh, cuk." :v

Irisviel : "Sudah, ah! Bacot banyak jangan!" (-o-)

Author : "Kebalik, woy….!" :v

A and I (AI = Cinta :v *eh *) : "Review please~!"


	7. Full of Suprise!

Tochiotome-chan : Semuanya kecuali Triplets... ._. (Mereka 'kan gak bisa ngomong! *ditendangin sama Triplets...)

lavender sapphire chan : Ohohohoh! Ntar di epilogue dia minta lebih! :v Nanti aku balas yang review chap 5. :v

Udah di bales semua 'kan? Padahal balasannya aneh-aneh. xD

* * *

Pagi harinya….

"Lalu, masukkan garamnya," kata Sebastian.

Ya, Kurapika sedang belajar memasak.

"Yang mana garam? Ini?"

"Bukan…. Itu micin," jelas Kuroro.

"Ini, yah?"

"Ya. Jangan masuk semuanya. Tapi masukkan dua setengah sendok makan saja," jelas Kuroro.

"Baiklah," Kurapika menuangkan garamnya. "Setelah itu diaduk 'kan?" tanya Kurapika.

"Iya. Aduk sampai-"

"Garamnya terasa?" tebak Kurapika.

"Anda cepat mengerti, ya," ucap Sebastian tersenyum lebar. Lebih mirip smirk dari pada senyuman, ya…. ==" "Lalu, masukkan rempah-rempahnya dan juga masukkan sayuran yang tadi sudah anda potong," ucap Sebastian melanjut.

Oooh… Ternyata Kurapika meminta agar Sebastian mengajarkannya memasak sup. Yah, sup mungkin sangat baik untuk sarapan pagi, begitu pikir Kurapika. Kurapika kok tau kalo author suka sup tomat? *eh*

"Hee…. Ternyata lebih mudah dari yang aku bayangkan," ucap Kurapika sedikit melotot.

"Tapi, rasanya harus pas, bukan….?"

"Ah iya…. Aku lupa…."

Kemudian hening menguasai dapur. Beberapa menit kemudian, Kurapika bertanya kepada Sebastian.

"Hei, Sebastian."

"Ya, Kurapika-sama?"

"Kenapa kau sangat formal terhadapku?" tanya Kurapika tanpa menoleh perhatiannya dari supnya.

"Anda adalah atasanku. Hanya itu," jawab Sebastian.

"Masa' cuma hanya begitu?!" Kurapika menoleh cepat dan nadanya setengah berteriak.

"Iya," jawab Sebastian dengan wajah kagetnya yang setengah-setengah. "Memangnya…. Kenapa Kurapika-sama tanya?"

"Aku merasa tidak nyaman saja dengan orang yang sudah dekat denganku sangat format denganku. Rasanya dia seperti segan kepadaku…." Ucap Kurapika sambil mematikan api kompornya.

"Seorang putri harus disegani," jawab Sebastian.

"Memang…. Tapi rasanya aku hanya…. Tidak nyaman…." Ucap Kurapika mengerutkan dahinya. "Bisa tidak kau panggil aku dengan namaku saja. Hilangkan saja kata "sama" itu dari namaku," pinta Kurapika sibuk menuangkan sup-sup itu kemangkuk yang sudah diisi tomat rebus besar di tengahnya.

"Baiklah, Kurapika-sa-"

"Kurapika," ulang Kurapika.

"Baiklah, Kurapika…." Rasanya lidah Sebastian agak mati rasa. :v

"Oh iya…."

"Ada apa?"

"Kenapa kau bekerja di sini?" tanya Kurapika sambil melepas celemek dan sarung tangan anti panasnya.

"Irisviel yang menyuruhku. Jadi aku hanya menurut saja…."

"Oooh…." Kurapika hanya ber-oh ria. "Kalian memulai kegiatan jam berapa?" tanya Kurapika kemudian.

"Kami semua sudah memulai kegiatan pada jam 6 pagi…."

"…. Biasanya Irisviel bangun jam berapa sih? Kenapa kalian cepat sekali bangunnya…?"

"Biasanya jam setengah tujuh."

Kurapika melirik jam meja (karena jam yang ada di dinding sudah terlalu mainstream. :v ). Kurapika sweatdrop ketika jam telah menunjukkan jam setengah tujuh. Sudah pasti Irisviel mencarinya dengan nada-

"Kurapikaaa~?! Kau dimana, sayaaaang?!" panggil Irisviel dari kejauhan.

Kurapika facepalm.

"Sebastian, simpan supnya sampai Kuroro bangun. Aku mau kabur dulu," setelah berkata, Kurapika lompat ke jendela.

Sebastian sweatdrop dan berlari kecil ke jendela, menatap Kurapika yang ternyata sudah hilang.

"Wah," hanya kata yang tidak jelas itulah yang dikeluarkan dari mulut Sebastian.

Sebastian berbalik dan ia terkejut ketika Irisviel di hadapannya.

"Kurapika mana?" tanya Irisviel ketus.

"Dia tidak mau bertemu dengan anda jadi…."

"Jadi apa?"

"Dia keluar dari jendela," lanjut Sebastian.

"WHAT?! WHAT THE?!" Irisviel terkejut dengan bahasa englishnya. :v

Sesuai judul, ohohohoh! Penuh kejutan, bukan? (Readers : "Tapi gak gini juga kaleeee….!) Okay, bek to stoner (?). :v

Sebastian pun kena' siraman comberan dari Irisviel von Einzbern ini. Ooohohohohohhohoh! (Kok ketawa sih?). Lebih baik ceritanya dipercepat. Nah, Irisviel ngomel dengan suara tikus dan tidak jelas. :v

"Baiklah…." Ucap Sebastian lalu menunduk hormat dan pergi.

"…. Fuuuh, dasar Kurapika," Irisviel geleng-geleng.

"Apa anda mencari Kurapika, Yang Mulia?" Hannah muncul.

"Iya…. Di mana dia sekarang?" Irisviel malah tanya balik.

"Oooh. Dia sedang di kamar mandi. Dia mau mandi sendiri," ucap Hannah senyum-senyum.

"Ya sudah, terima kasih," ucap Irisviel.

Hannah menjawab dengan tunduk hormat lalu pergi.

"Kalau ke kamar mandi, na- na- na- nanti…." Irisviel bergumam dan gelagapan. :v "Aaaaarrgh! Biarkan aja dia mandi sendiri deh!" Irisviel cepat-cepat keluar dari dapur.

Irisviel bahkan tidak tau dan tidak melihat kalau tadi Kurapika di sampingnya. Kurapika cekikikan kecil, ia berhasil mengerjai Irisviel.

"Terima kasih, Hannah. Sekarang aku mau mandi," ucap Kurapika kepada Hannah.

"Kalau begitu, biar aku ambilkan handuk dan baju anda," Hannah pergi.

Mereka pun berpisah. Hannah ke kamar Kurapika, Kurapika ke kamar mandi Hannah- eh…. Salah. :v Maksudnya Kurapika ke kamar mandi.

Hannah masuk ke dalam kamar Kurapika. Kuroro tidak ada? Dia sudah bangun dan langsung pergi mandi. Mendengar suara air dari kamar mandi saja sudah tau. Hannah cepat-cepat mengambil handuk dan baju Kurapika agar Kuroro tidak curiga. Kemudian ia pergi.

"…. Hampir saja…." Ucap Hannah menghela napas lega.

[Skip Time]

"Mana Kurapika?!" tanya Irisviel dan Kuroro serentak dan setengah berteriak. Hannah sweatdrop.

"Dia sudah menunggu kalian di ruang makan," jawab Hannah tenang.

Langsung saja Kuroro dan Irisviel ke ruang makan. Tampaknya…. Kurapika sudah menunggu di sana dengan mata terpejam. Kurapika pun membuka matanya perlahan, menatap Kuroro dan Irisviel di hadapannya.

"Duduklah," ucap Kurapika mempersilahkan dengan kata-kata manisnya (?).

Semua pelayan datang dan tentunya menunggu ketiga atasan mereka selesai sarapan. Tentu saja Kurapika merasa terganggu akan hal itu.

"… Kalian ini kenapa? Duduklah, makan bersama kami…." Pinta Kurapika dengan nada memelas (?).

"Tapi…."

"Mana mungkin kami menghabiskan semangkuk besar sup ini," Kurapika melanjutkan kalimatnya sekaligus memotong kalimat Meirin.

Mereka akhirnya menuruti Kurapika karena kalah berdebat dengan Kurapika. Kurapika menyunggingkan senyum kemenangan yang terlihat sangat tipis.

Ini adalah salah satu kejutan untuk mereka. Nah, selanjutnya apalagi coba? Bayangin aja sendiri. Atau baca sendiri kelanjutannya di bawah ini. :v

Siang harinya, Kurapika menghilang lagi! Tentu saja ini membuat geger masyarakat sepuri (?). Kenapa bukan masyarakat setempat? Karena masyarakat setempat sudah mainstream. \ :v / Sebenarnya Kurapika ada di tempat kemarin ketika ia tertidur karena lelah…. (Baca : gedung kaca) Tapi, tidak ada yang tau kalau Kurapika ada di sana. Soalnya dia ngumpetnya cepet sih.

"Sekarang sudah aman…." Gumam Kurapika.

Kurapika menghadap (?) satu rak tanaman ke rak tanaman yang lain. Entah apa yang ia lakukan. Ia hanya menyentuh dedaunan tanaman itu dan…. Semua bunganya mekar. Ada yang merah dan ada yang putih. Eh, salah…. Pokoknya berwarna seperti pelangi.

Setelah pekerjaan Kurapika selesai, Kurapika pergi lagi.

"Kurapika-sama?" Hannah terbelalak.

"Ssssh!" Kurapika mendesis dan berlalu.

Hannah menoleh ke gedung kaca.

"Eh?!" Hannah terbelalak lagi.

[Skip Time]

Lagi-lagi Kurapika melakukan hal yang seharusnya tidak ia lakukan selagi ada pelayan. Ia mencuci piring dan menghilang lagi.

"Eh? Padahal aku belum mencucinya…." Meirin menggaruk-garuk kepalanya.

Lalu, Kurapika ke perpustakaan. Apa yang dia lakukan selanjutnya? Kurapika ternyata membersihkan buku-buku yang berdebu dan mengurutkan volume buku-buku dan juga kategori, judul, dan…. Genre (?). Setelah itu, dia menghilang lagi.

Claude ke perpustakaan dan membenarkan posisi kacamatanya. Betapa terkejutnya ia ketika melihat perpustakaan yang sudah rapi ini.

"Apa yang terjadi disini….?" Tanya Claude pada dirinya sendiri.

Perlahan-lahan ia berjalan ke dalam. Ia tatap rak-rak buku, mengecek buku-bukunya. Dan juga dia mengecek meja dan kursi-kursinya.

"Luar biasa," gumam Claude.

Sementara itu, Kurapika menyapu salju-salju di sekitar puri dengan tangan kosong. Kemudian, ia menghilang lagi.

Irisviel membuka pintu utama purinya, melihat jalan masuk yang sudah terlihat dan bagian bawah dinding yang sudah tidak bersalju.

"Masa' Bard dan Finny mengerjakan ini dengan cepat?" Irisviel mengedip-ngedipkan matanya karena shock.

"Apa yang terjadi?!" Bard dan Finny muncul mendadak.

"Bukannya kalian yang mengerjakannya?" tanya Irisviel balik.

Bard dan Finny geleng-geleng. Irisviel cuma kedip-kedip shock. :v

Sementara itu…. Hannah ke kamar Irisviel, bermaksud untuk membersihkan dan tentunya membereskannya.

"He- heeee?!" Hannah berkedip-kedip shock seperti Irisviel.

Sudah rapi! Ini pasti perbuatan Kurapika. Hannah pun ke kamar Kurapika dan Kuroro. Sudah rapi juga. Hannah sweatdrop.

"Semua pekerjaanku siapa yang membersihkannya….?" Tanya Hannah pada dirinya sendiri dan sweatdrop.

Setelah itu, Sebastian ke kamar mandi kamar Kurapika dan Kuroro.

"Permisi, Hannah…." Ucap Sebastian.

Hannah minggir, kemudian Sebastian masuk. Sebastian ke kamar mandi.

"E- etto…. Hannah?"

"Aku tidak tau siapa yang membersihkannya, Sebastian," ucap Hannah sebelum Sebastian melanjutkan ucapannya. "Kamarnya juga! Kamar Irisviel-sama, juga tadi…. Gedung kacanya! Bunganya bermekaran! Pepohonannya begitu rindang dan sebagian memilik bunga dan buah!" kata Hannah menjelaskan.

"Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi di sini?!" Sebastian berjalan keluar, diikuti dengan Hannah. "Kita harus cari tau…." Kata Sebastian.

"Sebastian-saaaaaaaan!" Meirin berlari menghampiri Sebastian.

"Ada apa?!"

"Aaa- a- apa Sebastian-san yang mencuci piring dan membersihkan dapur?!" tanya Meirin.

"APA?!" teriak Sebastian dan Hannah serentak. Mereka saling pandang dengan tatapan 'apa yang sebenarnya terjadi di sini?!'.

"…. Itu dia. Sebastian!" Claude berjalan cepat ke Sebastian.

"Apa? Perpustakaan?"

"Ya! Itu mau kutanyakan! Kau yang membersihkannya?! Atau kau Hannah?"

Sebastian dan Hannah menjawab pertayaan Claude dengan gelengan.

"Diantara kalian semua ada yang membersihkan halaman depan?" tanya Irisviel yang berjalan ke arah empat pelayan itu, diikuti dengan Bard dan Finny.

Empat pelayan itu cuma geleng-geleng. Kuroro muncul.

"…. Mungkin ada hubungannya dengan menghilangnya Kurapika. Oh, ruang makan dan halaman belakang semuanya sudah bersih," kata Kuroro.

"EEEEEEEEEEH?!" Semuanya teriak kaget, kecuali Kuroro.

"Lebih baik kalian beristirahat dulu, ya…. Aku akan cari Kurapika," Kuroro.

"Kami bantu!"

[Skip Time]

Sudah berjam-jam mereka mencari Kurapika dan ini sudah malam! =w= Hingga akhirnya….

"Dia di sini…!" ucap Sebastian berteriak.

Semuanya menuju ke kamar KuraKuro. Tampak Kurapika sedang tidur di tempat tidurnya dan ia sudah memakai baju tidurnya.

"Ooooh, ya ampun…." Kuroro menghampiri Kurapika.

Semua pelayan facepalm.

"Ng…." Kurapika membuka matanya dan mengucek-ngucek mata (Gak pake rinso, ya…. :v ).

"Kau melakukan semua ini?!" tanya Kuroro mengamuk.

"Ah, ng…. Iya," ucap Kurapika. "Aku hanya ingin membalasmu karena…. Kemarin kalian memberiku kejutan dan Kuroro menghilang sehingga aku lelah…." Jelas Kurapika.

"…. Anak baik," ucap Kuroro memeluk Kurapika.

Perlahan Kurapika memeluk Kuroro dan ia kembali tertidur dipelukan Kuroro.

"Baik semuanya…. Kalian boleh pergi," perintah Irisviel.

Semua pelayan bubar.

"Hari ini penuh kejutan, ya…." Ucap Finny kepada Meirin dan juga Bard. Mereka satu kamar karena sudah bersahabat sejak kecil bahkan gak mau dipisah kamarnya.

"Iya. Sekarang aku pegal karena mencari Kurapika-sama…." Ucap Bard.

"Aku juga," susul Meirin.

Yah, sungguh melelahkan hari ini. Tetapi hari adalah pengalaman yang mengesankan.

* * *

TBC

* * *

A/N : "Review please~!"


	8. Hannah

Eh, eh! Ntar aku mau buat epilogue... Sebelum aku upload, bacalah fic ini dan baca yang ada di bawah TBC!

* * *

Pada keesok harinya, Kurapika dan Kuroro pergi meninggalkan puri. Kali ini Kurapika ikut karena ia mengancam seperti ini "Aku harus ikut. Kalau tidak dibolehkan, aku akan menamparmu seratus kali." . Begitu katanya. Kuroro pun hanya bisa menghela napas dan akhirnya mengizinkan Kurapika ikut.

Tapi, tidak seperti biasanya, ya…. Kurapika tidak mau digendong.

"Ayolah…. Hanya menuruni gunung saja!" ucap Kuroro dengan nada kesal.

"Aku takut kau capek," ucap Kurapika perhatian.

Kuroro menghela napas panjang.

"Nanti aku turunkan kau ketika sudah sampai di bawah," ucap Kuroro kemudian. Dan akhirnya, Kurapika menurut, tentunya dengan wajah cemberut.

"Kalau menuruni bukit itu pakai saja kecepatanmu supaya cepat sampai, Kuroro!" teriak Irisviel.

"Tentu saja…! Kaki Kuroro cepat!" ucap Kurapika sambil melambaikan tangannya.

"Kalau begitu, sampai jumpa…!"

BLAM!

Pintu puri ditutup. Kuroro pun mulai menuruni gunung.

….

Hening menguasai mereka (?). Kurapika diam saja. Anehnya…. Kurapika yang biasanya bertanya "kita mau kemana", dia tidak tanya hal itu lagi. Dan Kuroro juga diam. Apa mereka marah saling? (?).

"Hihihi!" suara tawa seseorang mengundang Kuroro untuk berhenti. Dan Kuroro menghentikan langkahnya juga menurunkan Kurapika.

"Ada apa?" tanya Kurapika.

"Ayoo!"

"Uwaa!" Kurapika kaget ketika Kuroro menarik lengannya.

Seseorang mengintipi Kurapika dan Kuroro. Itu Gadis Merah! Tetapi…. Kenapa dia cekikikan begitu? ._. Kuroro menangkapnya, tetapi pada saat itu juga ia menghilang.

"Hihi!" Gadis Merah itu muncul dan melayang pergi. Kuroro berbalik, dan mengejarnya.

"Sepertinya yang itu sangat susah ditangkap, Kuroro," Kurapika membuka mulutnya.

Kuroro langsung menarik lengan Kurapika dan menggendongnya ala bridal style. Kurapika tentu saja merasa aneh dengan Kuroro yang sedari tadi tidak bicara. Dan akhirnya Kurapika bungkam seribu kata untuk bertanya atau membicarakan sesuatu. Tetapi…. Dari tadi dia tidak berhenti menatap Kuroro.

"Kau ini kenapa?!" akhirnya Kuroro membuka mulutnya.

"…." Kurapika malah menghadap ke depan.

"Fufufu!" Gadis Merah itu muncul lagi dan tersenyum. Tetapi…. Yang kali ini matanya berwarna hitam. Tentu saja Kuroro mengernyit heran.

Kuroro terus mengikuti gadis itu. Entah kenapa, Kurapika merasa kalau mereka kembali naik ke atas dan kembali ke puri. Kuroro juga merasakan hal itu, tetapi dia diam saja.

Si Gadis Merah masuk ke dalam puri Irisviel lagi dan Kuroro pun menurunkan Kurapika. Ada sesuatu yang aneh. Semua orang membeku! Tetapi tidak ada yang dibekukan dengan es.

"Waktunya berhenti," simpul Kuroro.

"Eh? Apa maksudmu?" Kurapika mengernyit heran.

"Waktunya dihentikan seseorang. Itu saja," ucap Kuroro datar.

Tiba-tiba Kurapika terbelalak kaget. Ia merasakan sesuatu yang ganjil. Dan maka, Kurapika pun berlari ke kamar Irisviel, tanpa seizin Kuroro.

"Chotto, Kurapika!" Kuroro mengejarnya. Tetapi, Kuroro tiba-tiba bingung kenapa ia sampai ke Kurapika. Ia malah ketempat lain. "Kenapa aku ada di halaman belakang?" tanyanya pada dirinya sendiri.

Kurapika menghentikan langkahnya ketika ia sampai di kamar Irisviel. Ia membuka pintu dan….

"IRISVIEL!" Kurapika langsung berteriak.

Irisviel dibekukan. Tapi siapa yang melakukannya?

"Kau mau aku melakukannya, Kurapika?"

"Ha- Hannah!" Kurapika menoleh cepat. "Kau melakukan semua ini?!"

"Ya, benar. Aku juga memiliki kepingan hatimu. Dan aku akan meletakkannya sekarang," Hannah menoleh ke seseorang. Gadis Merah.

Gadis Merah itu masih bermata hitam. Mungkin ia sudah di bawah kendali Hannah atau mungkin tidak. :3

"Ini adalah cinta, Kurapika," Hannah melanjutkan.

"Eh?" Kurapika mengernyit heran.

"Kau harus memilikinya," Hannah merubah Gadis Merah menjadi batu merah. Bentuknya seperti hati.

Kurapika curiga dengan Hannah. Dari senyuman, caranya berbicara dan juga batunya. Batu merahnya sangat gelap dan juga tidak terlihat murni seperti biasa. Kurapika melompat menjauh dari Hannah.

PYARR!

Kurapika menjatuhkan diri dari jendela! Setelah itu, ia mencari Kuroro.

"Kau tidak mau ini, Kurapika?" tanya Hannah muncul mendadak.

"Kyaaah!" tentu saja Kurapika kaget.

Hannah langsung mendorong Kurapika jatuh dan menahannya. Ia memasukkan secara paksa batu merah itu sehingga Kurapika berteriak kesakitan.

"Kurapikaaa!" Kuroro berteriak memanggil Kurapika.

Akhirnya Kuroro sampai di tempat Kurapika dan Hannah. Kuroro terkejut ketika menatap Hannah memasukkan batu merah ke Kurapika secara paksa.

Bola mata Kurapika berkedip-kedip (seperti lampu), ia juga terengah-engah. Akhirnya, mata Kurapika terlihat redup.

"Sekarang, bunuh Kuroro, Kurapika…."bisik Hannah.

Kurapika tentu saja terbelalak kaget. Tubuhnya menuruti perintah Hannah dan Kurapika tentu saja menolak. Tetapi…. Tubuhnya bergerak.

"Yamette…." Gumam Kurapika.

Tangan Kurapika mengulurkan tangan dan muncul pisau di tangannya. Tubuhnya gemetar karena Kurapika menolak pergerakannya.

"Yametteeeeee!" Kurapika berlari ke Kuroro dan menyerangnya.

Kuroro menghindar dan (tubuh) Kurapika tetap saja menyerang.

BRAKK!

Kurapika kini sudah menahan Kuroro di atasnya. Kurapika menangis.

"Aku tidak mau…." Gumam Kurapika. "Aku tidak mau orang yang kucintai matiiii!" teriak Kurapika. Kuroro terkejut. Hannah juga begitu.

TRANG….

Kurapika menjatuhkan pisau. Tubuhnya sudah kembali normal. Hati yang Hannah berikan juga sudah kembali murni.

"Eh?" Kurapika menoleh perlahan ke Hannah.

Hannah mengukir senyuman di wajahnya. Air matanya menetes deras.

"Hannah!" Kurapika mengejar Hannah sebelum Hannah pergi. Kurapika memeluknya. Tentunya Hannah membalas.

"Gomen ne, watashi no ai suru oujo-sama (Maafkan aku, putriku tercinta)" ucap Hannah.

"…." Kurapika meneteskan air mata juga.

Hannah mulai menjadi pasir. Dia tersentuh karena ucap Kurapika. Pasir itu pun memandikan tubuh Kurapika.

Kuroro berjalan perlahan di belakang Kurapika. Kurapika menatap jasad Hannah, yaitu pasir. Kuroro pun menghampiri Kurapika dan menepuk pundaknya.

"Kuroro! Kurapika! Apa kalian melihat Hannah?!" Irisviel memanggil mereka dari atas.

Kuroro dan Kurapika saling pandang.

[Skip Time]

Kuroro dan Kurapika akhirnya menceritakan semuanya kepada Irisviel dan juga seluruh pelayan. Kurapikalah yang tentunya memanggil mereka.

"Apa?! Apa semua itu benar?!" Irisviel terbelalak tidak percaya.

Kurapika hanya menjawabnya dengan memperlihatkan pasir yang masih ia genggam kepada Irisviel. Irisviel memintanya dan tentunya Kurapika memberikannya.

"Aku pikir dia adalah manusia es…." Ucap Finny terkejut.

"Dia mengendalikan semua elemen, Finny-chan. Itu makanya dia yang menjadi kepala pelayan. Padahal dia yang paling aku andalkan di sini," ucap Irisviel sambil menaruh pasir Kurapika ke sebuah botol kaca sejangkauan jari dan memberikannya kembali ke Irisviel.

Kurapika diam saja dan keluar dari ruang utama. Ia pergi ke gedung kaca dan menuangkan pasirnya di lahan yang masih kosong. Air matanya menetes.

"Kau sudah seperti ibuku…." Gumam Kurapika gemetar.

Tunas mulai tumbuh dari tanah. Perlahan-lahan tumbuh, tumbuh, tumbuh, dan tumbuh menjadi pohon besar. Kurapika menjauh dan setelah itu memeluk pohon besar itu dengan tangisnya.

Kuroro sudah dari tadi membelakangi Kurapika tersenyum kecil.

[Skip Time]

Tiga hari setelah itu, Kuroro meninggalkan Kurapika di puri Irisviel.

"Aku akan kembali suatu saat nanti," begitu katanya.

Kurapika tidak memercayainya tetapi ia mencoba untuk percaya.

"Apa kau berjanji?" tanya Kurapika.

"…. Iya," ucap Kuroro sambil menyibak pelan rambut Kurapika.

Kuroro mulai berbalik dan pergi. Kurapika tidak bisa diam melihatnya. Matanya berkaca-kaca. Maka, ia mengejar Kuroro.

"Kuroro!" Kurapika memeluk Kuroro dari belakang.

Kuroro kembali menghadap ke Kurapika dan ia bertekuk lutut di hadapan Kurapika. Air mata Kurapika mulai menetes.

"A- atashi wa…. Aishiteru, Kuroro (A- aku…. Mencintaimu Kuroro)," ucap Kurapika.

Kuroro menghapus air mata Kurapika dan berkata, "Watashi wa moo (Aku juga….)."

* * *

TBC

* * *

Author : "Huhuhuhuh…. Author ampe nangis gara-gara nulis ini sambil denger lagu di bawah ini…."

Fate/Stay Night OST : Kizuna, Kishi Ou no Hokori, dan Kodoku na Junrei

DJ Okawari : Flower Dance

Kalafina : Lacrimosa

Author : "Lagunya sedih bingit." T^T "Tapi yang dua dari atas Cuma OST doang sih…. Tapi lagunya keren plus sedih." ._. "Gara-gara lagu ini jadi terinspirasi kematian, kesedihan, dan pepohonan (?)" :3 "Oh iya. Ini masih TBC karena ada Epilogue-nya lhooo…. Kuro ama Kura kawin! Kyaaaaaah!" *gigit-gigit Excalibur punya Saber Alter*

Review please~….


	9. Epilogue

Keesokan paginya di markas anggota GR….

"Hei, hei! Danchou come back!" ucap Shalnark.

"Mana, mana?!" Machi ikutan heboh. :v

"Dia datang tanpa Kurapika…." Ucap Pakunoda pelan dan menaikkan kedua alisnya.

Nobunaga senang tidak melihat Kurapika. Yang lainnya menunduk.

"Kalian kenapa?" akhirnya Sang Danchou sampai.

"Kenapa Danchou tidak bawa Kurapika?" tanya Machi.

"Dia dan kandungannya di puri Irisviel," jawab Kuroro dingin.

"Kan…." Pertama Machi.

"Du…." Kedua Pakunoda.

"NGAAAAAN?!" dan yang ketiga dilanjutkan oleh seluruh anggota GR tanpa sang Danchou. :v

"Apa maksudnya, Danchou?! Kau membuat anak?!"

"Iya," Kuroro menjawab pertanyaan Shalnark dengan datar dan polos.

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEHH?!" yah, anggota GR tentunya terkejut.

Kalian 'kan tau, readers. Tiga hari sebelum Kuroro meninggal Kurapika di puri, Kurapika menggoda Kuroro karena mabuk lagi (Itu karena Irisviel! :v ). Lalu, Kurapika mencium bibir Kuroro dan kalian pasti tau apa selanjutnya. :v

Nobunaga bersungut-sungut. :v

"Dan saat anaknya lahir nanti, aku akan datang melamarnya," lanjut Kuroro.

"WHAT THE HECK?!" sepertinya Nobu-chan tidak terima, ya. Ohohohohoh! Terima sajalah~….

"Gak apa-apa 'kan? Lagipula…. Dia mencintaiku," kata Kuroro cuek tapi terdengar pamer.

"Eh? Dia menyatakannya ya, Danchou?" tanya Shalnark mendekat.

"Iya," jawab Kuroro polos dan datar seperti sebuah kain. :v

"Terus, terus. Danchou jawab apa?" Shizuku akhirnya membuka mulut. Dia sedari tadi sibuk dengan bukunya, sehingga dia tidak tau kalau Kuroro datang.

"Aku juga," jawab Kuroro datar dan polos (lagi). Jawabannya bikin seluruh anggota GR 'jungkir balik'. :v

"Danchou nggak romantis, ah!" kata Shalnark.

"Tapi…. Dia tersenyum," Kuroro, kau sangat polos. Jangan pura-pura, deh. :v

"Tapi 'kan…."

"Sudahlah…. Aku capek," Kuroro meninggalkan markas dan ia ke kamarnya. Kamar khusus Danchou. .w.

"Aaaarrgh….! Kenapa ini bisa terjadi!" Nobunaga tereak-tereak.

"Apaan sih lu? Masa' lu kagak mau Danchou bahagia?!" Shalnark ngamuk sama Nobunaga.

"…." Nobunaga menggerutu.

"Ribut banget! Gua mau pergi, ah!" Machi capcus. :v

"Mau kemana?!" tanya Pakunoda setengah berteriak.

"Ke puri Irisviel!"

"Ikuuuuut!" Pakunoda juga ikut pergi.

[Skip Time]

Jangan tanya saya! Mereka pergi 'kan naik balon angkasa. :v Akhirnya mereka sampai di puri Irisviel.

Kurapika sedang duduk mengobati seekor kelinci yang terluka kakinya.

"Kasihan…." Gumam Kurapika.

"Hai, Kurapika!" Pakunoda muncul di depan Kurapika.

Kalian pasti bertanya-tanya 'kan? Mereka udah loncat dari ketinggian 100 meter tadi dari balon angkasanya. :v Hebat sekali, ya. :v

"Onee-chan….!" Kurapika tersenyum.

[Skip Time]

"Jadi benar kamu hamil?!" Machi nganga (please, jangan bayangin! :v ).

"Iya," jawab Kurapika polos. Pakunoda dan Machi sweatdrop.

"Mau kau beri nama siapa, Kurapika?" Pakunoda bertanya.

"Uuuuh…. Kalau perempuan, aku mau kasih nama Rue Lucifer. Kalau laki-laki, aku kasih nama…. Gon," ucap Kurapika.

"Nama yang aneh," ucap Pakunoda sweatdrop.

"Tetapi singkat dan mudah diingat, ya…." Kata Machi.

"Karena itulah…." Ucap Kurapika masih polos. "Aku lebih suka yang singkat seperti itu," ucap Kurapika.

"Ooooh…." Mulut Pakunoda dan Machi membulat. :v

"Kenapa kalian ke sini?" tanya Kurapika.

"Oh, jadi ngusir?" tanya Machi.

"Nggak! Aku nggak ngusir. Tidak ada kata-kataku yang bernada mengusir atau semacamnya 'kan?!" Kurapika marah.

Machi berkedip-kedip karena ucapan Kurapika. Oke, dia kalah adu mulut dengan Kurapika. :v

"Machi…." Pakunoda menepuk bahu Machi.

"Ah ng…. Tidak."

JTAKK! JTAKK!

"Hmph…." Kurapika meninggalkan mereka.

"Sepertinya dia marah…." Ucap Pakunoda pada Machi.

"Ini karena aku…." Machi menyalahkan dirinya sendiri.

"Yaaah, dia mudah marah, ya…." Kata Pakunoda.

"Eh? Iya…."

"Oi, Kurapika! Apa kau tidak mau melihat masa lalumu?"

"…." Kurapika menoleh perlahan. Saat Pakunoda bicara begitu, wajahnya bertambah murung.

DEG!

Tatapan tajam itu serasa menusuk kulit Pakunoda dan Machi. Bahkan sampai ke jantungnya. ._.

"Pakunoda lancang, ah!" kata Machi menyenggol keras lengan Pakunoda.

'Aku sudah melihat dan mengingatnya berkali-kali….' Gumam Kurapika dalam hati.

Angin kencang berhembus mengarah ke Pakunoda dan Machi.

Saat angin berhenti Kurapika sudah tidak ada.

"Dia benar-benar marah karena kita berdua…." Ucap Machi. Pakunoda mengangguk-angguk setuju.

"Ayo minta maaf!" Machi berjalan ke puri Irisviel.

[Skip Time]

"…. Aku tidak terlalu memikirkan hal itu," ucap Kurapika setelah Pakunoda dan Machi minta maaf. "Kalau banyak beban pikiran tentang hal yang menyedihkan seperti itu, aku akan jatuh sakit. Aku takut kalau Rue atau Gon nanti akan mudah sakit…." Ucap Kurapika sambil memegang perutnya.

'Perhatian sekali….' Pikir Pakunoda dan Machi bersamaan.

"Itu karena aku mengatakan hal seperti itu kepadanya," kata Irisviel muncul sambil memegang kedua bahu Kurapika.

"Iri?!" Pakunoda dan Machi terbelalak.

"Kenapa?! Aku 'kan juga pernah punya anak. Sekarang Ilya di purinya sendiri!" ucap Irisviel.

Ck, ck, ck…. Anak sendiri juga punya puri sendiri. Luas lagi! -_- Mudah-mudah nggak di gunung bersalju, ya…. Tapi…. Sayangnya iya, di gunung bersalju. ._. Soalnya Ilyasviel von Einzbern ini menyukai salju, tetapi dia nggak suka dingin. Aneh, ya. ._.

Kurapika mengangkat kepalanya, ia menatap Irisviel.

"Nanti kau jadi nenek anakku, ya," pinta Kurapika datar dan polos seperti sebuah kain putih tak bernoda dan berpola. :v

"HAH?!" Ketiga wanita yang saat ini bersama Kurapika mengernyit.

"Ta- tapi, Kurapika…. Kau saja lebih tua dari Irisviel," ucap Pakunoda sweatdrop.

"Dan Irisviel bukan ibumu," Machi menyusul Pakunoda.

"Tapi dia sudah seperti seorang ibu bagiku," Kurapika melipat kedua tangannya di dada. Irisviel, Machi, dan Pakunoda facepalm. Mau bagaimana lagi coba? Dia pintar banget adu mulut…. =_= "Kalau begitu bibi saja, ya," pinta Kurapika lagi.

Lagi-lagi yang dimintai dan yang mendengarkan facepalm. Empat siku-siku berhadapan muncul di kepala Kurapika.

"Ooh? Tidak mau?" tanya Kurapika. Sepertinya dia marah.

"Ba- baiklah…." Sepertinya Irisviel dan dua orang anggota GR itu takut dengan serangan Kurapika yang tiba-tiba itu.

[Skip Time]

"Sampai jumpa, Kurapika…." Kata Pakunoda melambaikan tangan.

Mereka kembali ke markas. Kurapika hanya menatap punggung mereka sampai mereka tidak lagi terlihat di matanya. Setelah mereka menghilang dari hadapan Kurapika, Kurapika masuk ke puri.

"Kurapika-sama, makanan sudah siap," Sebastian muncul di hadapan Kurapika. "Kata Irisviel-sama, kau harus banyak makan supaya bayimu sehat," Sebastian percaya aja ya kata-kata Irisviel. =="

Maka, Kurapika pun menuruti ucapan Sebastian itu. Setelah makan, Kurapika disuruh istirahat.

Sementara itu~…. Irisviel sedang di kamar. Lagi sama handphone. Tapi…. Kok gemetaran?

"Gimana cara makenya, ya?" katanya. Aduh, Irisviel jadul. Ia kemudian memanggil Meirin. Meirin bilang kalo mau menghubungi orang, harus pencet dulu nomor telepon ntu orang. Kemudian, tekan tombol hijau atau tombol yang ada gambar teleponnya. :v (readers : "Gua tau…." ==)

"AAAAAAAH! AKU NGGAK TAU NOMORNYA KUROROOOOO!" teriak Irisviel histeris. Lho? Kok histeris gitu sih?!

Meanwhile in Kurapika's bedroom.

"Suara apa itu?" Kurapika sampe kebangun karena teriakan Irisviel! Duh… Padahal dia sudah bermimpi. ._.

"Aku tidak tau…." Ucap Hannah.

Back to Irisviel's bedroom…. =="

"Tenang, Nyonyaa….!" Meirin sweatdrop. "Kenapa anda tidak tanya saja sama Kurapika-sama?" saran Meirin.

Lalu, Irisviel pergi ke kamar Kurapika.

"Nomor telepon? Apa itu? Apakah… Semacam ponsel, ya?" Kurapika juga polos banget.

"Iya. Aku baru dibelikan sama Ilya ponsel ini….!"

"Buku panduan," Kurapika mengulurkan tangannya kayak orang yang mau nagih utang. :v

Irisviel facepalm. Dia balik lagi ke kamar ngambil kotak itu deh…. Kurapika kok bisa tau, ya? Jangan-jangan dia lebih canggih dari Irisviel. *author ditendang Irisviel ke jurang kayak di Sparta :v *

"Ada sesuatu di kotak ini. Lihat," Kurapika memperlihatkan sebuah kertas.

Ada surat! Apakah itu?

'Dear Mama-chan~…. Ini untuk mama. Bacalah buku panduannya dulu. Sebenarnya aku juga barusan diajarin sama Onni-chan (Emiya Shirou) make hape. Aku udah masukin nomorku, Kuroro Lucifer, dan juga seluruh anggota GR. Peluk cium Ilya~'

"Kau tadi tidak lihat suratnya?" tanya Kurapika sambil memiringkan kepalanya. Irisviel cuma geleng-geleng. "Kalau begitu, kau baca buku panduannya sambil mengecek bagaimana cara memakai benda ini," Kurapika menyerahkan barang-barang Irisviel.

"O- oh…. Baiklah…."

3 bulan kemudian

Oke, di sini di ceritakan perut Kurapika sudah agak membesar. Pada saat itu juga, Irisviel minta nomor seorang dokter dan ia memanggil dokter itu untuk datang ke purinya. Omigod… Itu 'kan capek. ==

"Jadi… Anak anda…." Dokter berkata kepada Irisviel. Irisviel memangnya kelihatan setua itu apa?

'Anak?' Kurapika berpikir dengan ucapan dokter. Sebut aja nama dokter itu Karen.

"Anak anda tidak apa-apa kok. Dia hanya perlu banyak makan untuk bayinya," jelas Karen. "Apa anda… Sering merasa lapar?" kemudian, Karen bertanya pada Kurapika.

"Sedikit," ucap Kurapika singkat.

"Jika sudah merasakan seperti itu, anda harus cepat-cepat makan. Boleh sih makanan cepat saji…. Tapi, anda harus jeli dalam memilih makanan," kata Karen.

"Oooh… Berarti aku tidak boleh makan sembarangan, ya?"

"Ohohohoh! Iya, tentu saja…." Kata Karen tertawa aneh. Mirip Irisviel deh. -_-

[Skip Time]

Dokter Karen sudah pulang ke alamnya. #DUAKK! Pada saat itulah, Kuroro datang.

'Dia datang….' Gumam Irisviel dalam hati. "Kuroro, kenapa kau datang secara mendadak?" tanya Irisviel kemudian.

"Mana Kurapika?" Kuroro mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Dia tidur."

Maka, Irisviel mengajak Kuroro ke kamar Kurapika. Kurapika tertidur menyamping. Omigod, Meirin yang lewat aja sampe nosebleed saking manisnya. :v

Kurapika mengigau.

"Hoo?" Kuroro menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"Jadi kau ke sini mau ngapain?"

"Ini." Kuroro menyodorkan kotak ke Irisviel. "Berikan untuk Kurapika. Sudah itu saja yang mau aku berikan. Tadinya aku mau melihatnya. Ternyata dia baik-baik saja…. Titipkan salamku pada Kurapika," kemudian Kuroro pergi.

"Wah…. Cuma itu ternyata. Ck, ck, ck…." Irisviel geleng-geleng.

"Mbak Irisviel satenya jadi?" lho? Sejak kapan di Fuyuki ada sate? Dan sejak kapan Bard manggil Irisviel mbak? :v

"Oh, iya…. Aku jadi lupa gara-gara Kuroro ini…. Haduuuh!"

Dan pada saat itulah… Irisviel makan sate khas madura. :v Irisviel mencintai Indonesia, terutama satenya. :v Elit banget, ya…. Gua juga suka sate. *eh*

[Skip Time]

Kurapika terbangun di sore hari. Dia menggumamkan "ng…" setiap bangun. Hanya dia dan Tuhanlah yang tahu kenapa ia sering menggumamkan itu saat bangun.

Kurapika celingukan. Matanya masih terlihat sayu. Mungkin dia masih ngantuk.

"Ada kotak…." Gumamnya. Kurapika mengambil kotak itu dan membukanya. Ada surat! "Mmmmnn…. Untuk Kurapika. Perutmu sudah besar bukan? Jadi pakailah baju hamil ini. Kuuu… rooo… ro…." Kurapika membaca nama Kuroro dengan panjang di awal dan tengah… Tetapi pendek di akhirnya (?). "KURORO DATANG?!" Kurapika tersadar dan kaget akan hal itu. Wuih, bising amat…. Tetapi…. Suara Kurapika nggak kayak Irisviel. :v

Cepat-cepat Kurapika berlari keluar. Eh, Kurapika…. Jangan lari-lari…. Ntar jatoh bayinya kagak jadi lho….

"Kalo gitu jalan cepet-cepet aja!" protes Kurapika. Nah, begitu…. Kau mau menuruti author yang gila ini, nohohohohohohoh! *author dijitak Kurapika sampe keluar 5 gunung :v *

Bertemulah Kurapika dengan Irisviel. DEG! Irisviel jantungan. Jangan-jangan Kurapika mau marah karena kagak kebagian sate. *eh, salah….*

"MANA KURORO?!" Kurapika dengan hebohnya bertanya.

"Sudah pergi. Dia tidak mau mengganggumu tidur," kata Irisviel.

Bukannya marah… Tapi Kurapika malah nangis….

"Hiks, hiks…. Kenapa nggak bangunin aja? Aku lagi ngidam ketemu dia…." Lha? Ngidam ketemu orang memangnya ada, ya? *plakk!*

'Oh iya…. Kemaren Kurapika bilang kalau dia ngidam ketemu Kuroro. Terus aku nggak kasih… Dan dia muntah-muntah…. Berarti dia beneran ngidam dong. Wuaaaah, kacau!' pikir Aisufiru (Irisviel) kacau. "Sebentar, ya…. Aku telponin Kuroro." Kata Irisviel dengan bahasa alay alias kagak elit. :v

Cepat-cepat Irisviel menghubungi Kuroro.

"Nggak cepet kok. Masih juga belajar," protes Irisviel. Aduuuuh…. Pemainnya kok pada protes sih?! *ngambek*

"_Halo?_"

"Kuroro…. Bisa kembali tidak? Kurapika sedang ngidam ketemu kamu lho. Aku tidak bisa apa-apa…." Kata Irisviel polos.

Meanwhile in markas GR

Anggota GR tertawa geli.

"Baiklah, aku akan segera ke sana," kata Kuroro menuruti Irisviel. Anggota GR diam setelah itu. Wuih, emangnya bener apa Kurapika dan Kuroro itu udah jadi suami istri. *digampar pake panci*

[Skip Time]

Kuroro sampai di puri pada pukul 9:31 PM. Author liat lewat jam hp author merek cross A25. Siapa yang sama kayak author? *plak!*

Bek to de stori (readers : "Author kagak elit!"). Kurapika langsung memeluk Kuroro ketika Kuroro masuk puri. Wuah, mesranya…. Lagi-lagi Meirin yang lewat, nosebleed lagi. :v

"Kau ini merepotkan, ya…." Kata Kuroro. Kurapika tertunduk malu. "Maaf…." Ucap Kurapika.

"Nggak apa-apa…." Kuroro menggendong Kurapika ala bridal style. Wajah Kurapika merona. "Kau sudah bisa mengganti warna wajah?"

"Iiiih….! Apaan sih!" Kurapika memukul-mukul bahu Kuroro. Tiba-tiba hening. *suara jangrik*

"Kuroro…." Kurapika akhirnya memecahkan rekor eh…. Maksudnya memecahkan hening dengan menegur Kuroro.

"Hm?"

"Bayimu mau bicara padamu," kata Kurapika. Wajahnya makin memerah saja.

"Baiklah. Kita harus ke suatu tempat," kata Kuroro.

"Kemana?"

"Gedung kaca." Ucapan Kuroro yang polos dan datar seperti kain itu membuat Kurapika sweatdrop.

Sampailah mereka ke gedung kaca. Tanpa sepengetahuan mereka, para pelayan dan Irisviel mengintai alias mengintip (mungkin sama. ._. ) apa saja yang mereka lakukan….

"Pasti romantis…." Meirin mengkhayal. Meirin, ngayal terus deh… Ntar nosebleed-nya deres lho… :v

Sementara itu….

Kuroro mendekatkan telinganya ke perut Kurapika yang sudah agak membesar.

"Dia bilang apa?"

"Dia bilang…. 'halo, ayah'," ucap Kuroro mengangkat kepalanya sedikit ke atas, tepatnya ke Kurapika.

"Benarkaaah?" tanya Kurapika setengah berteriak. Kuroro mulai berdiri dan menyibak puncak kepala Kurapika. "Iya, benar," ucap Kuroro.

"Lalu…. Kau mau beri namanya siapa?!" tanya Kurapika. Nama adalah hak ayah bukan?Kuroro terkejut. Sebenarnya Kurapika sudah memiliki nama untuk anak-anaknya. Tetapi, ia lebih memilih kalau Kuroro yng menentukan.

"Hmm…. Kalau perempuan, namanya Kraehe. Kalau laki-laki namanya Mamoru bagaimana?"

"Tentu!" Kurapika tersenyum cerah. Sebenarnya Rue itu adalah nama panggil Kraehe sih…. ._.

[Skip Time]

Kuroro pulang.

"Tunggu!" Kurapika menarik lengan Kuroro. Kuroro tentu saja berbalik.

Ternyata Kurapika hanya ingin mengecup pipi Kuroro.

"Terima kasih, ya…." Setelah itu Kurapika memeluk Kuroro. Kuroro hanya bisa menyunggingkan senyumannya. Kenapa Kurapika bisa jadi begini coba?

6 BULAN KEMUDIAAAAAAAN!

"WHAT?!" anggota GR terkejut mendengar telepon dari Irisviel. Iyaah, Kuroro sedang menelpon.

"Baiklah…. Aku akan segera ke sana," kata Kuroro menutup telepon. "Ada yang mau ikut?" saat Kuroro bilang begitu, semuanya angkat tangan. "Ya udah, ayok…." Kuroro, bahasa lu nggak elit deh…. :v

[Skip Time]

"AAAAAHHH!" terdengar suara teriakan Kurapika di kamarnya. Dia sedang melahirkan…. ._.

"Suaranya kencang…." Pakunoda sweatdrop.

"Pfft…. Nggak apalah. Yang penting ntar Teteh Kurapika selamat dan sehat, atuh" kata Shizuku dengan mukanya yang polos dan kayak orang Sunda itu. Dan kali ini…. Dia pake bahasa Sunda lagi. :v

Meanwhile in Kurapika's bedroom….

"Uuukh….!" Kurapika sudah berusaha. Air keringatnya pun sudah mengucur deras.

Mungkin jalan keluar si bayi berliku (?). Arthur nggak tahu gimana itu berliku…. Tapi yang jelas pernah dengar.

"Se- sedikit lagi, Kurapika!" Irisviel berteriak. Genei Ryodan members sweatdrop.

Kurapika terengah-engah. Sepertinya capek (readers : *natap Arthur sinis-sinis* Arthur : *sweatdrop*).

"GYAAAAAAAH!"

"Omigod," Machi nganga denger suara Kurapika yang sangat keras itu.

Dan lahirlah bayi Kurapika. Yaaaaayy! Bayi itu hanya terisak-isak kecil, tidak menangis keras seperti bayi yang lahir pada umumnya.

"Selamat, Kurapika…. Bayimu perempuan," ucap Lily sambil memandikan bayi Kurapika.

"Aku ingin lihat…!" kata Kurapika masih melemas. Oooh, ya ampun. Suaranya habis mungkin.

Lily menyelimuti bayi Kurapika dan menyerahkannya pada Kurapika. Kemudian, Lily dan Irisviel keluar kamar. GR pada penasaran tentunya. Makanya, mereka pada ngerubungin Irisviel kayak lalat dan Irisviel makanannya *digampar!*.

"Bayi perempuan," ucap Irisviel singkat. Kemudian dia pergi.

Dari beberapa anggota GR, ada yang senang… Ada juga yang tidak senang. ._. Kenapa? Karena perempuan sih….

Lalu, anggota GR beserta kepalanya *plakk!* masuk ke dalam kamar Kurapika. Tampak Kurapika yang menggenggam perlahan tangan bayinya. Air matanya juga menetes sambil melihat bayinya. Mungkin dia terharu…. Dan GR pun mulai mendekat.

"Kecil sekali…." Gumam Kurapika sambil membelai pipi si bayi. Dia saja sampai tidak sadar kalau GR ada di sekelilingnya.

"Jadi siapa namanya, Danchou?" tanya Shizuku melirik Kuroro.

"Kraehe…. Kraehe Lucifer," jawab Kuroro tanpa menoleh pandangannya dari Kraehe.

Setelah itu, Kuroro memberikan sebuah cincin berbatu sapphire dan langsung memakaikan ke jari manis Kurapika.

"Simpan itu dan jadilah istriku," Kuroro melamar! KYAAAH!

"Cara melamarmu itu nggak elit…." ucap Kurapika sweatdrop. "Juga nggak romantis..." lanjut Kurapika masih sweatdrop.

* * *

"Begitulah cerita dari Kuruta no Ningyo itu…." Ucap Irisviel memperlihatkan sepasang mata merah gelapnya. Anak-anak yang mendengarkan kisah Irisviel itu cuma bengong. Ada yang kagum-kagum, ada yang bosan…. Sekarang Irisviel sedang berada di sebuah TK!

"HEEEE! KEREN DEH! Aku senang saat Kurapika menikah dengan pria yang bernama Kuroro itu!" ucap anak laki-laki berambut jabrik hitam, Gon.

"Terus, terus…! Kraehe bagaimana?! Apa dia lucu?!" tanya seorang gadis kecil berambut pink dan bermata hijau bulat, Neon. Dia bahkan sambil mengacung-ngacungkan tangan kanannya saat bertanya.

"Dia lucu sekali…! Dia punya mata merah darah yang gelaaaap sekali…. Matanya bulat! Lalu, rambutnya hitam panjang dan kulitnya putih seperti Ibunya…." Ucap Irisviel.

"Haaaaaah! Kalau sudah punya suami itu enak, yah? Aaaah, aku jadi ingin cepat besar!" ucap gadis kecil berambut pirang diikat twintail, Bisuke.

Bel berbunyi.

"Baiklah, anak-anak. Kalian semua boleh pulang…!"

Anak-anak berhamburan keluar. Irisviel tersenyum senang melihat mereka yang bergembira ria. Irisviel hendak menutup pintu sekolah dan dia melihat seseorang…. Seorang gadis yang ia kenal. Kurapika!

Kurapika tersenyum tipis pada Irisviel di seberang sana. Tiba-tiba angin menerpanya dan dedaunan mengelilingi Kurapika. Ia menghilang.

'Yah…. Sayangnya kisah itu sudah berakhir,' desah Irisviel dalam hati. 'Tetapi…. Kuharap aku bisa mengulangi masa-masa yang indah itu suatu hari nanti." Irisviel melangkah meninggalkan sekolahnya dan langit begitu cerah…. Pelangi dan awan putih menghiasi langit.

THE END

Irisviel : "Gua kok mendadak FA (Forever Alone)?"

Author : "Pffft…. Aku mau buat ending-nya gitu aja. Soalnya, menurutku bagus…."

Kurapika : "Khe khe khe." *ngekeh*

Fem!Kura : "Mati bersama Kuroro…." *geleng-geleng plus sweatdrop* "Tak dapat dipungkiri. (?)"

A, I, K, F!K : "Review please~~!"


End file.
